At First Glance
by Maiokoe
Summary: HIATUS- She seemed normal enough, at first, but as they spent more time with her, they noticed something odd about her. Perhaps something not right. Perhaps something else. As she delved deeper into their world, they realized perhaps that something else was what attracted one of their own to her in the first place. Who could know? HibariXOC, HikaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in any way.

For those of you reading this for the first time, congratulations! You're reading the new and updated version! For those of you returning to read this, I thank you for your support.

Well, I better get on with it then, shouldn't I?

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a boy in his fourteenth year. Small in stature and having yet to go through the obvious signs of puberty, he was picked on. Quite a lot, actually. His tormentors, and not to mention the other children in his school and even his own Mother on occasion, referred to him as 'No-Good Tsuna', or, 'Dame-Tsuna'. He didn't like the nicknames or the being beat up part, but it was all slowly becoming different for him. Ever since the arrival of his faithful 'Right Hand Man' and his Home Tutor, things were changing.

He still had some of the worst grades in the school, but now he had friends: a cheerful(but somewhat oblivious) star school athlete and katana wielder, a protective and violent Italian bomber, the energetic and EXTREME school Boxing Club President, said Boxing Club President's younger sister and school Idol, a quiet half blind girl, an excitable brunette who had a tendency of saying 'hahi', and another Italian boy who learned the old and extremely formal form of Japanese. Not to mention the freeloaders he had at his house, which consisted of a child who was in contact with 'The Ranking Star'(whatever _that_ was), a psychotic five-year who dressed in cowprint onesies and had a gigantic purple bazooka in his afro, a little Chinese girl who was pretty good at martial arts, and his Italian bomber friend's older sister whose cooking was poisonous.

In truth, Tsuna didn't quite feel as bad as he did before he met all these crazy people. Of-course Reborn, his Home Tutor, was always telling him he would be the Vongola Decimo, the Tenth Boss in the strongest and greatest Mafia Family the world knew, and that it was his duty(Reborn's) to train him into a success story. And it was Tsuna's duty to become the Boss and make the Vongola great.

And la-di-da like that.

But our story doesn't actually revolve around Sawada Tsuna. No, our story tells the tale of a young girl named Kuroki Ren. A young girl who, blessed with intelligence, is thrust into a world of conniving, manipulative, sophisticated, privileged, and ruth—

Well, would you look at that. Sounds like the Mafia, hmm?

Strong ties to the Mafia this story may have, but no. She's not thrown into the Mafia. She's thrown into something much worse.

* * *

"Tsuna-fish! You're so slow!" A girl in her fourteenth year with long brown hair and honey brown eyes whined, standing in the airport with her hands on her hips, pouting. "You guys too! What's taking so long?" Struggling under the weight of her luggage, Tsuna was moving as fast as he could. Gokudera had insisted on helping his beloved Boss by carrying some of his own things, while Yamamoto agreed to help out Gokudera. The girl carried nothing but her purse. "Geez."

"S-sorry, Ren-chan…" Tsuna was able to puff out. Even if the suitcase was on wheels, he had to struggle to move it across the marble floors.

"What do you have in there, woman?! Bricks?!" Gokudera, for his part, was outraged someone lesser than his Boss would make him carry their luggage. Outraged.

"Cinderblocks, if you must know." Her reply was so casual, Tsuna didn't doubt her words. "No, it's my clothes and make-up and presents for my family. And a few school books and notebooks." Tsuna felt the need to rest, or give up as the case may be, but he continued pulling the wheeled case across the floor.

"You brought your books?" Tsuna was impressed that she took her school work so seriously.

"Of-course. Grandmother would have a fit if I didn't, even if I don't actually use them at all." She turned on her heel, leading the way toward where they would drop off their baggage and go through everything necessary to actually board the plane. "This way, gentlemen." By that time, they would still have an additional hour(at-least) to wait before their plane was ready to board.

"So, your Granma's really into school, huh Ren?" Yamamoto didn't mind the noise and clutter of people in the airport. Their journey wouldn't be all that bad.

"You could say that." Ren stated, slowing down as the crowds became more congested and now keeping pace with her friends. "Grandmother is kinda iffy about most things, but she knows a good education is essential for a lifelong career." She shrugged her shoulders and Tsuna nodded.

"Ren-chan… Why did you invite us, anyway?" Tsuna had been a bit confused on that part ever since she had brought up the idea several months prior and when she gave them a formal invitation four months ago. "Why didn't you take the girls?" They would have all been better suited for such a trip, being girls and all. They would have lots to talk about.

"Because you guys are my bestest friends. And Shun would get lonely." She gave a little wave and they noticed the dark haired man striding towards them. "Hi-hi~!"

"Hey, Squirt. Kids." He greeted his younger sister calmly, nodding his head to the boys. "Come on, ya'll are taking forever." He took Ren's suitcase from Tsuna, lifting it easily. Tsuna gave a breath of relief, taking his own from Gokudera and Gokudera snatched his from Yamamoto. "I already got everything set up and your other case is on the plane, Ren." Shun, her older brother by four years, looked nothing like her, but Ren assured them it was simply hair dye and contacts and they actually looked shockingly similar. "Plane leaves in like an hour."

"W-what?!" Shun looked back at the squeak that Tsuna had involuntarily given out as Ren blinked owlishly at him. "I thought you said we had three hours, Ren-chan?!" The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"If Shun says an hour, it's an hour. My mistake."

"Know all the facts beforehand, idiot woman!" Gokudera snapped at her, resorting to verbal abuse rather than his dynamite.

"Now now, it's an honest mistake. We'll just have to hurry, that's all." Yamamoto, always the peace keeper in this little society of Mafioso-to-be. "Isn't that right, Senpai?"

"Yep." Shun dropped the bag onto the table and startled the little attendant waiting there. "Hi there. I was here like five minutes ago?" Shun smiled gently down at the woman, towering over her petite frame.

"K-kondo-san, how nice to see you again. This must be your family." She smiled brightly at the familiar face. "If you would please place your luggage on this table, I can check it in and you can be on your way." She waved a hand to the table where Shun had placed Ren's bag. They did as they were told and she typed a few things into the computer before smiling once again. "Thank you. Your plane departs in 50 minutes. Please have a nice flight." Shun waved back at her before hurrying Ren along.

"Come on. Your Grandma won't wait forever, Ren. Kids, hurry up or you'll be left behind." The boys followed on his heels. "Geez, Ren, I'll have to remember to start out earlier next time I fly with you." Ren rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever." Shun pushed her and she stumbled away, turning a glare on her brother.

"Oops." She hissed at him, crossing her arms and turning her face away. "Here we are then." He stopped suddenly and Tsuna ran into Gokudera. They gazed at the hallway to their right.

"'V.I.P.'s Only'? Shun-kun, are you sure this is—"

"Wow, Senpai, you got a private flight?" Yamamoto looked at his Senpai in awe. "How cool!" Gokudera narrowed his eyes on the man he had previously thought of as an idiot. He might have to rethink that idea.

"I guess." Ren was quiet, making no remark about this turn of events. "Well, onward, then. We've got a plane to catch."

* * *

Tsuna gazed around him, still a bit unnerved by a private jet for _them_. Gokudera had stated it was only natural, since he was the Tenth, but Tsuna doubted that very much. Ren had barely said anything and Tsuna noticed Shun hadn't pressed her to speak. Typically, they couldn't get her to shut-up.

So, to say he was concerned was an understatement.

"Ren-chan, are you… okay?" He finally asked her quietly as the silence stretched on.

"Fine."

"Oh. Okay." She was lying, he could feel it, but he said nothing. She was staring out the window, eyes blank as she held her head in her hand. He glanced over at Gokudera, who was reading through a hefty looking book. Tsuna knew he was smart, it's just his attitude and clothes always made him seem like a delinquent. Yamamoto, on the other hand… Tsuna had to smile as he shifted his sight to his baseball loving friend. He was gazing out the window and speaking cheerfully with Shun, the latter being his Senpai and a former star baseball player.

"—continuing on in college?" Tsuna listened in on their conversation, Ren not in a talkative mood and fearing for his sanity should he talk with Gokudera.

"Don't know. College is a little outta my range now."

"Really? Well, Senpai, when you have some free time, wanna give me a few tips?" Yamamoto looked in awe of his Senpai. "There's always more I can learn!"

"And give up my secrets? Not a chance, kid!" Shun smirked.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Stepping off the plane, Ren felt light-headed. She wasn't a fan of flying, so such side-effects were natural, but that wasn't entirely the cause of her discomfort. No, her problem was that she was that much closer to seeing her Grandmother after all this time. It was rare for Grandma Tomiko to visit and even then, Grandma spent the entire time arguing with Ren's father, Tomiko's son. A pity that they didn't get along. An arm around her shoulder and she looked up at her brother, who was looking ahead in silence. "Shun?"

"Everything'll be fine." And she believed him. He was her big brother after-all. Why shouldn't she?

* * *

So, I think I'll just wrap this up here. four pages in Word doesn't translate into quite as much in FanFiction, but I don't wanna give away everything and carry on too far. I suppose this is safe. And will keep ya'll occupied until I write the second chapter.

So, until the next time, ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: KHR! Does not belong to me in the least. Neither does OHSHC

* * *

Tatiana Cavallone, now known as Kuroki Tomiko, was a woman who did not like waiting. Now, she understood that a plane could only travel so fast and that problems may arise while in flight, but from what she heard, the journey had been swift and smooth. So why the Devil was it taking so long?

"Madam?"

"What?" She was slouching. That was never a good sign.

"Your granddaughter and her friends have arrived." Roland had been her faithful servant for almost 10 years now, coming into her service shortly after her husband died. He knew her moods the best, knowing when to speak and what words to use. Of-course, not even he was always prepared for her sudden mood swings. "There was a delay in—" Roland spun slightly from the force she had used to rush past him, screeching down the hall about incompetent pilots and drivers. "After you, Madam…"

* * *

Tsuna gazed up, open mouthed, at the building that the driver had thrust them in-front of. There was no possible way it was simply a _house_! It had two floors, but the window heights were at such a difference, the ceiling must be at-least 25 feet! And he could say, with certainty, it had an East and West Wing. That _alone_ classified it as a mansion! Shun was currently negotiating payment with the driver, due to some discrepancy or another. "T-this is… wow…" Ren stood at the bottom of the steps, holding her arm, eyes gazing up at the edifice, biting her bottom lip lightly. "Ren, this is your… your Grandmother's house?" Such a house must be home to… Tsuna shuddered at the thought of the powerful woman he had heard vague bits and pieces about throughout the time he had known Ren. "Wow…"

"Yeah." Gokudera raised a brow at the annoying girl he found himself spending more and more time with, and not by his own doing, of-course. It just so happened she could teach Tsuna math in a way he understood. The doors were flung open and a woman came out, looking around wildly. It wasn't hard to see that Ren and this woman were related, they both had the same dark brown hair and light eyes, but this woman gave a clear indication as to what Ren would look like when she grew up.

"Hey, is that your sister?" Tsuna asked. Who else could she be? Ren had been excited to come, to see her elder sister. Ren looked up at the woman, just as the woman caught sight of them.

"Ren~! You're here! Finally!" A tall man appeared in the doorway as the woman flung herself down the stairs. The woman's momentum carried Ren off her feet as the lady hugged her tightly.

"Grandma, I missed you." Tsuna gazed in shock at the lady he pegged as hardly over 23.

"Madam, may I suggest you bring Miss Ren and her friends inside?" the man inquired quietly. "Lunch is prepared." The woman pulled away, putting a hand on her hip and gazing up at him.

"I'm aware, Roland." A strained smile appeared on her face. Ren's shoulders dropped, her eyes averting downward.

"Grandma, I'm actually really hungry…" Tsuna knew for a fact she wasn't, but why would she say she was? Maybe she was… He'd have to see if she was alright.

Her grandmother brightened. "Then let's have lunch~!" Shun waved the driver off and the man sped away as Shun walked towards his younger sister.

"Good afternoon, Kuroki-san." Tomiko paused, looking at her grandson.

"Oh. It's you. I wasn't aware you were coming." Ren swallowed thickly, her fingers brushing at her Grandmother's arm.

"I-I invited him. I hope you don't mind, Grandma…" Tomiko's face brightened and she took hold of Ren's hand, linking arms with her.

"Of-course, Ren! I don't mind. Anyone you invite is welcome." Tomiko patted her hand, smiling down fondly at her. "I love meeting your friends! It's so rare to even see you, meeting with those close to you is a joy. I'll always welcome anyone you bring."

"E-even Yuudai-onii-san?" Ren's eyes looked hopeful as her Grandmother led her cheerfully up the stairs.

"Except for him. He's not welcome." The smile didn't stray from her face and the cheerful voice in which she said it made no difference to Tsuna; Ren's brother wasn't welcome. At all. She'd probably call the police and say he was a thief. That's what Tsuna picked up from this scary woman.

"Oh…"

"But if you ever get a boyfriend, feel free to bring him over~!" Ren let out a soft breath, looking back at her friends following a few steps behind, wary of her grandmother. Her eyes showed pain and Tsuna felt he should say something, but he chose not to, fearing this woman's wrath. She seemed the type to be pleasant one moment and then positively ruthless the next. "Really, Ren. You're a pretty girl, smart too. I still can't see why you've refused all the nice men who send you presents. It's quite rude to only send a simple 'thank you' card and write nothing in it but your name." Tomiko huffed out, her mood slowly dropping at the remembrance of all the past Christmases and birthdays and St. Valentine's Days. "They're nice men, maybe a bit older, but sweet. I'm positive."

"That really boosts my confidence about accepting gifts from strange men…" Ren muttered, her voice barely audible.

"Well!" Tomiko halted in the hall, pulling away from her granddaughter. "I invite you here to live with me and have everything your parents could never afford or give you, and this is how you repay me? With scorn? Those young men are all the sons of my dear friends. Perhaps you'd like to explain to their fathers why their sons get nothing more than a scrap of paper with "Thank you for the gift, Kuroki Ren" on it?" Tomiko frowned at her, then her eyes shifted to Shun, who was watching quietly. "This is all your doing, isn't it, Kondo." Shun rolled his eyes, giving a 'tch' as he held up his hands in a 'surrender' motion.

"You caught me, Kuroki-san. I forged the thank you letters and threw away all of Ren's beautifully intricate ones. I couldn't bear the thought of Ren marrying a rich kid right out a high school and being unloved and used because of your money and power for the rest of her life. Sure, I did it." His eyes were angry, but his face was calm.

It was now Tsuna realized there was something really wrong in this family, this messed up family. Something much deeper than he had known even existed. And here he thought he was just going to spend a vacation, away from school, away from Hibari Kyoya, and most definitely away from the Mafia, with his closest friends and with Ren as she visited some of her family. She had said her Grandma would be too busy with work to bother with them.

He knew now why she wanted to stay away from her.

Tomiko rose up to her full height, which wasn't much, and glared at her grandson. "Hold your tongue, Kondo. You're here only because of Ren and the fact that I'm still in a good mood." Ren watched the two conflicting powers, eyes upset and dark and Tsuna suspected they were filling with tears.

"G-grandma, I'm sorry. It was rude of me. Please don't fight with Shun…" Tomiko settled, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Of-course. I don't know what came over me. Come along. We have to get you fed." And she linked her arm with Ren's and she led the way again, chattering on about the sons of her friends and things Tsuna didn't care to listen to.

* * *

"Shun-san, what was that all about earlier?" Tsuna whispered later in the afternoon. Tomiko was giving them a tour of the house, as it was extremely large and very possible to get lost in. The incident before lunch had been all but forgotten by Tomiko mere minutes afterwards and she had spoke casually with Shun and the boys. She was much more pleasant to the boys though, as they were Ren's schoolmates and interacted with her more often than Shun.

"Hn?" Shun suppressed a yawn as Tomiko explained the history of the painting on the wall. It dated back to some time and she was ranting on about it being a gift from a dear friend of hers a one point. "Oh. That." Shun ran a hand through his black dyed hair, shaking his head lightly. "Forget it. Ren's Grandma focuses on one thing and never lets it go until Ren asks her to. The Kuroki curse, I guess. Don't worry about anything she said. She just rants. As you can see." Tsuna looked back at Tomiko, who was smiling fondly at the painting.

"But, she said Ren came to live with her… Will she be-"

"Tomiko means visiting. Since she would never let Ren stay in a hotel, she calls it living with her. Tomiko's kinda controlling." Shun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and following after his younger sister.

"I-I see…" Tsuna's fears were ebbing away one by one. He was still concerned about the whole "gifts from strangers" bit, but it was probably like the uncles and aunts that aren't really your uncles and aunts thing. Tsuna had an 'aunt' growing up, his Mother's best friend from school. Every Christmas, she got him fish themed things and it wasn't until her daughter was born that she stopped. "So, everything's alright?" Shun gazed ahead silently, eyes set forward. "Shun-san?"

"Sure. Everything's fine."

For some reason, Tsuna didn't believe him.

* * *

Well. It's been quite awhile since I last updated this. I do apologize about that. Time really does fly.

I can only blame my lack of inspiration and pile of homework every night. And if that's not enough, I moved, so I had to pack everything of mine into boxes. That took a fair amount of time.

Again, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be out swiftly.

Until the next time, ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Men, we must rally around our fair Princess, Haruhi!." Tamaki stated, raising a fist into the air and shaking it lightly. The Twins and Honey gave a salute while Haruhi shook her head in distress.

"Tamaki-senpai…"

"Never fear, Haruhi! We will make sure nothing gets between you and your studying! I promise it!" Haruhi highly doubted this promise. Just like all the other promises.

"Right…" Kyouya gave a light smile, already envisioning what would and could go terribly wrong. And probably by his own design as well. "Tamaki-senpai, could you not?" Tamaki blinked at her.

"Not do what, Haruhi?"

"Help."

"B-but, Haruhi!" She held up a hand and he quieted for a moment, staring at her, eyes getting wide and teary. "H-haruhi… Daddy just wants to help!" he started wailing, lunging at her and holding onto her tightly. Haruhi let out a breath, having a feeling he would do such a thing.

* * *

"Ren-chan? Is everything alright?" Tsuna knocked on her door later that night. Dinner had been an unusual affair, what with Tomiko's dislike of Shun and growing dislike of Gokudera, the bomber's attitude beginning to irk her. She had no issue with Yamamoto or Tsuna. Yet.

"Wha?" Ren opened the door, yawning lightly, a blanket trailing on the ground behind her, held tight in her hand. "Tsuna?" She covered her yawn. "What're you doing up?" She rubbed at her eyes. Tsuna smiled lightly.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, well, yeah, I'm fine. This is normal." She covered her second yawn, "Sorry, I was asleep." Tsuna stepped away from the door.

"Sorry to have woken you, Ren-chan. See you in the morning."

"Nite." She closed her door and Tsuna walked down the hallway to where his room was situated, next to Gokudera's and across from Yamamoto's.

* * *

"Ren, my darling, wake up~!" Singing was the first thing she heard in the morning and her eyes opened wide, pupils dilating at the sudden burst of light as her curtains were drawn open. Temporarily blinded, she rolled over into her pillow. "Ren, is that any way to greet the morning?" her grandmother took in a deep lungful of air as she threw the windows open. "Ah, taste that air, m'dear! Such a beautiful morning! Lovely! Now if only Shou could…" Tomiko let her sentence trail off, mouth slightly ajar as she slowly processed the words she had said, pain beginning to burn in her chest and throat.

Ren sat up, gazing at her grandmother quietly, concern beginning to ebb its way into her thoughts. Ten years it had been now. She could barely remember the man her grandmother had loved so dearly. He had died young, having just turned 50. A heart attack, out of nowhere, and while he was out on his morning jog with Tomiko. Ren was barely four when it happened, her own father only 28. His death had changed Tomiko greatly, causing the rift between her and Takumi, her son, to form, eventually driving them apart. "Grandma? Are you… okay?" Tomiko shook herself and before Ren's eyes, she seemed to grow.

"Why, I'm fine! Let's go for a run, dear! It'll be fun!" Tomiko strode towards the dresser, pulling out a mess of Ren's clothes before tutting at her lack of sportswear and striding out of her room. From the bed, Ren gazed down at the pile of material now littering her floor.

"Darn it all…"

* * *

"Senpai…" the next day and Tamaki was hovering over her shoulder, watching as she wrote in her notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Why, making sure you're doing everything right!" Haruhi slumped her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be… oh, I don't know, taking care of the ladies instead of watching me?" He looked as though the thought had never occurred to him. "Now?"

"Well, if you insist, I guess I must." He let out a sigh as though she was begging him to do it and he really didn't want do. But she knew he liked making them smile. "Well, off I go then." And she let out a breath of relief when he walked towards the girls crowded around a little sitting area.

"I hear there's going to be a new student, Haruhi." A voice said from the seat in-front of her. Looking at Kyouya, she blinked. "A young man. I understand he's from a rather influential family. Perhaps he'll be in your class. Keep me informed, will you?" He adjusted his glasses, a light smile playing on his lips. "I'm always looking for new talent. Perhaps he'll be one." Haruhi hung her head, looking back down at her notes in dismay.

"Hai, Kyouya-senpai…"

* * *

"That's it, Ren! You're doing great!" Ren kept an even pace, her Grandmother a few steps ahead of her. Going through vigorous training routines with Ryohei kept her in shape and able to keep up with her athletically inclined Grandmother. Tsuna, on the other hand…

"Tsuna, are you alright?" She looked behind her at her friend, who was breathing deeply and loudly, arms lagging at his side. He looked like he was about to faint, quite honestly. "Do you need a bre-"

"Ren, keep pace now!" Tomiko called back. "We're almost done~!" Tsuna's eyes lit up at those words. "Only one more mile to go!" and he collapsed right there on the sidewalk, chest heaving as he clawed at the concrete. Shun came to an abrupt stop, stooping down to make sure he wasn't dying.

"You okay, kid?" Tsuna gave a ragged breath. "Uh-huh. Ren?" He gave a little wave toward her grandmother, indicating that she should probably stop her.

"G-grandma, Tsuna's not okay!" Tomiko halted, looking back at the fallen boy.

"Dear Heavens, why didn't you say something, dear?" She hurried back, hardly out of breath and not a hair misplaced. Yamamoto and Gokudera were looking down at their fallen leader, Gokudera hyperventilating. "My my my, not athletic, are you, hmm?" She kneeled down, helping him into a sitting position. "There now. We'll just take a little break. I'll call Roland to bring the car. You need to rest, my dear. I hope you two are quite well?" She looked to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I'm fine!" Yamamoto grinned brightly at their host, not out of breath in the least. Gokudera calmed himself, falling to his knees next to his Boss.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching to make sure you were alright! Forgive me, Boss!" and he slammed his forehead to the sidewalk in a bow, his regret for not taking care of his Boss overpowering him. Tomiko gazed at him silently before standing up and brushing off her pants.

"Well. That's odd. Ren, stay with your friends. I'll only be a minute." She pulled out her cellphone, pushing a button and holding it to her ear. "Such odd behaviors children have nowa—Roland~!" she wandered off in conversation with her loyal butler. Ren looked down at Tsuna, the poor boy's breathing finally returning.

"You okay, Tsuna?"

"F-fine…" He gasped out, pain in his chest at those simple words. She smiled.

"That's good."

* * *

"Heavens to Betsy! What _are _you wearing, Ren?!" Tomiko shrieked when she came down the stairs, catching sight of her granddaughter. "What the Devil possessed you to wear _that_?!" Ren blinked, looking down at the camo print cargo shorts and the black tank top she was wearing.

"Grandma?" Tomiko hurried toward her, pushing and shoving her back up the stairs.

"We can't have you seen in such—such an outfit!"

"H-huh? But, wait, Grandma, this is—"

"I know, I know, an outfit your incompetent father must have chose for you. Say no more, my dear, say no more." Ren bit back the tears that such words against her father always brought. But this time… she wouldn't stand for it.

Stopping where she was and not letting her grandmother push her any further, she crossed her arms stubbornly. "Ren? Ren, what're you doing? Stop pouting. Let's go get you into something more appropriate."

"Grandma, I'm wearing this." Tomiko raised a brow at this display of rebellion. It wasn't unusual, she had seen such displays over the years when she visited and she knew Ren was a teenager.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. That's right." Tomiko dropped down a step, giving a light smile.

"Very well then. You'll see I was right eventually. Well, let's go then." And she turned, moving down the stairs toward the door. "We can't keep the Chairman waiting." Ren gaped after her. Since when had her Grandma ever let her win an argument? She tried to think of even one time, but she came up with nothing. Tomiko had been merciless even when Ren had been a child!

"Wait, what? Chairman?"

* * *

"Chairman… I see now…" Ren lip at her lip, eyes darting around her, taking in the grand halls she and her friends had been given free travel in. After meeting the man, Chairman Suoh, he had told them to explore the grounds as he put it. Tomiko had no objection, wanting to catch up with the man she had been friends with since she first moved to Japan (Shou had babysat him when he was a child, forging a friendship with the young Suoh). Tsuna had asked her brother what exactly they were doing in Japan's most prestigious school, but Shun simply waved it off as Tomiko showing off her connections. Tsuna agreed she would be one to do that, rubbing it in Ren's father's face that she could get Ren into such a school.

"Ren-chan, you okay?" Tsuna poked at her and she bit hard at her lip, her thoughts interrupted.

"E-eh?" Blood pooled and she licked at it before turning to face him. She winced at the metallic and sour taste, but smiled at her friend. "S-sorry, what?"

"Isn't this scary? It seems like someone's going to appear out of nowhere and yell at us for trespassing…" Ren knew what he meant, her smile wavering.

"Y-yea…" Being a Kuroki, all she had to do was give them a level and even gaze, stating that her grandma gave her permission for being there, as had the Chairman. "But, it's cool too, to see this pretty place. It's like a palace…" Gokudera rolled his eyes at her Princess fantasies.

"Stupid woman…"

"I resent that, idiot bomber."

"You wanna die, Kuroki?" They glared at each other until Yamamoto squeezed in between the two of them, pushing them further apart gently.

"Ah, now now, let's all be friends, eh, Gokudera? Ren?" Ren smiled, giving a nod, but she stuck her tongue out at Gokudera when Yamamoto turned to the Italian. "You too, Gokudera?" The bomber raised his chin, not accepting his terms. "Hm." Ren moved ahead, taking the lead as she walked past floor to ceiling windows, the afternoon sun picking up the gold and bronze in her hair, adding more color to her normally dark brown. She could have sworn she heard voices, but she wasn't sure.

"What's up here?"

"Probably club rooms." Shun had joined them when Chairman Suoh had given them free rein of the school, not wishing to be with Tomiko any longer than necessary. "I heard Ouran Academy has some afterschool clubs in the empty rooms and music rooms. Perhaps one's still in session. Be careful, you don't want to interrupt." He walked next to her, knowing her curiosity would most likely get the best of her and lead her into one such club that wouldn't taking kindly to intruders.

"I'll be quiet. I'm not Lambo, you know." Shun patted her head, silently opposing her remark. She was the female, older version of the cow-child. She even had a cow print blanket back home. She spotted a sign above a door down a side hall. "Oh?" She skipped forward, stopping in-front of the door and reading the sign. Her brother and her friends followed after her. "'Music Room No. 3'. I wonder if an ensemble practices in here." She looked up at Shun. He gazed down at her.

"What?"

"Can we look?" He looked up at the sign, frowning lightly, piercing blue eyes narrowed a bit as he heard the murmur of voices from behind the door.

"Very well. Be absolutely silent, Ren." He reached for the handle, turning it and opening the door so they could all look in, hopefully undetected from the music ensemble assembled behind the doors.

* * *

Aha, well, so it truly begins.

My original idea varied from this one, but I think I'm starting to like this one a bit better than my old one. Hopefully, it will be as successful, if not more, than 'Namimori Student Transfer'. Perhaps, given some more time, people will find it and review and wait for the next update to the story…

Well, I guess that's the most I can hope for at this stage.

Until the next time, ciao


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least, nor do I claim they do.

* * *

"Ladies, I thank you for coming to visit us. It brings us such joy knowing that each and every one of you comes without fail." Tamaki smiled at the girls seated or standing all around the room. Giggles and 'It's no problem, Tamaki-senpai~' floated around him and Haruhi shook her head lightly at his actions. Still trying to study for a major test, all these club activities weren't helping her in the least. Tamaki had explained their little 'Honor Student' was studying hard and would appreciate it if the ladies could let 'him' do so in peace, but 'he' would be more than willing to see them afterwards. Kyouya had graciously allowed her half of the club time to study, which she doubted was from the kindness of his heart.

Movement at the door and Tamaki looked at it from the corner of his eye. The Twins noted his attention was diverted to the door and they gazed curiously as it opened, revealing the face of a brown haired girl and a dark haired older boy, probably around Tamaki's age. "Oh, it seems we have some newcomers. Please, come in." She was a pretty girl, but Tamaki had to say she looked a bit too young to be their age. Maybe she was a third year at the middle school. Her eyes widened as she was spotted and she disappeared. The boy smiled lightly, stepping in. He bowed his head and the girls blinked at this new face.

"My apologies. We didn't mean to disturb you." He raised his head and the girls held back their squeals.

Tamaki floated over, a warm smile on his face. "It's no problem. We always love meeting new people. I am Tamaki Suoh, President of this club." He extended a hand and the boy shook it.

"Shun. Sorry to interrupt." He let go, making to leave.

"No, no, no apology necessary. It's so nice seeing a new face. Tell me, do you go to a public school?" Shun blinked at him, before shaking his head slightly. Honey wandered over with Mori trailing behind, curious about this ice-eyed man.

"At one point, but I graduated. Why?" Tamaki let out a soft sigh, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm intrigued by commoner's schools. Everything about them is just so marvelous! Oh, please, come sit." Tamaki wandered over to a nearby couch. "Tell me, Shun, where did you attend school?" Shun followed slowly, just a bit wary of the blonde.

"Namimori High School."

"Oh? I'm not familiar with it. Is it far away?" Shun sat in a chair across the couch, leaning back slightly and gazing around him. Such grandeur was commonplace in Tomiko's house, but, he felt that here, it wasn't meant to show off. Much.

"'Bout two hours or so by plane, private jet, sorry." Tamaki leaned forward as the Twins leaned on the couch and Honey hopped up beside him. "Not too many kids, I guess. My class was one something or another. My sister's is just over two hundred."

"Your family has their own jet? Well! So you are of our kind! And yet you went to public school… Such an intriguing parenting method. Your mother and father sent you there?" Shun crossed his arms, bracing his feet firmly on the floor some distance apart.

"I went there, yes. The plane's my… my grandmother's."

"Oh."

"Shun-chan, were you ever scared?" Honey leaned forward, gripping onto the couch. "Were there bullies who picked on you?"

"Nope." The child blinked in awe at him, amazed by this man. "Never messed with me."

"How cool! They must have decided that you would be too troublesome!" The man smirked, his ice-blue eyes getting colder.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Were you in the Karate club?" Honey, being the former President of Ouran's Karate club, and a practicing participant in the sport, was interested immensely. If a man such like Shun, the seemingly heir to a prospering company, could accomplish such a feat, why then had it been nigh on impossible for Honey himself?

"I did a little bit of the Boxing Club, but it wasn't my style. There was a Karate club, but it just consisted of jerks."

"T-then…" The man smiled, seeing his confusion.

"Don't worry about it."A girl came over with a tray. She smiled, offering the steaming cups to the Hosts.

"Tamaki-senpai? Honey-senpai? Hitachiin-senpais?" They thanked her, but only Tamaki took a cup. She turned to Shun, ducking her eyes, shy of this newcomer. "S-shun-senpai, would you care for some tea?"

"Of-course, thank you." She held the tray out and he took a cup, his posture relaxing into a more refined pose like Tamaki as he sipped, the girl scurrying away, her cheeks red. Many of the other girls despaired at not having thought of offering them tea, crushed by the loss of praise she would have received.

"Most intriguing, Shun. You dress and speak more causally, yet you possess a great amount of refinement." Tamaki eyed the man, but Hikaru caught on to what he was thinking.

"Hey, Boss, no good. He graduated."

"Yes, well…" Tamaki let out a breath, depressed at this potential loss. Shun raised a brow, but drank calmly. "Tell me more about Namimori."

"Relatively small, but it still supports a fair amount of people. A high school, middle school, and two elementary buildings." He set down the fine china, leaning back once again.

"And the people? No, better yet, what company do your parents run?" Kyouya moved closer to the conversation. Everything else had stalled because of this newcomer, the girls crowding around the small space in groups, listening to his words.

"My dad runs a restaurant and my mother bakes from time to time, but she works as a teacher as well."

"So you're the heir to a successful restaurant! What's it called?" Kyouya noted the man was calm, but there was something else about him that tipped Kyouya off about something underneath this exterior self.

"Shizuka's Summer Palace. Most people call is Mama's." Kaoru tilted his head lightly to the side.

"What a strange name. How'd your dad come up with it?" Hikaru leaned against his twin as they all looked to the dark haired man.

"After my mother, Shizuka." A collective 'awww' came from the girls and Shun blinked, looking around at the sheer amount of them. "I'm sorry, I've disrupted things too much. Forgive me." He rose. "My sister will worry about me." He bowed his head to them.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon? Why, we're just getting to know you!" Shun grinned at Tamaki's distress.

"My apologies. Perhaps we could do this some other time." Tamaki leaped up, taking hold of his hand.

"We will come and visit! Meeting your parents and the rest of your family and seeing your Father's beloved restaurant would be an enjoyable vacation!" Tamaki pulled out his phone. "Now, let's get your number so we could discuss a proper time for this visit." Shun blinked down at him(he was a little taller) before pulling out his own phone. A charm hung from it and some of the girls tilted their head at the pink crystal heart.

"Sure." They switched, typing in the information. "I'm sure Dad would like friends of mine coming over." Tamaki gazed at the man, tears slowly forming.

"Friends? You already think us as friends?" He resisted the urge to hug him.

"Alright then, acquaintances." Flute music erupted from the phone in Tamaki's hand, Shun's, and he peered down at the caller ID. "Oh, that's my sister." Tamaki handed it back and Shun walked toward the door, waving over his shoulder as he lifted the device to his ear. "Hey squirt. Miss me? Eh? He did what now? Really? Huh, weird. I thought he was—Oh, hey. Nope, coming your way now." The door closed behind him and Tamaki smiled at Honey.

"His mother makes cake, Honey. I wonder how delicious it is." Honey's mouth started watering at the prospect of delicious cake.

"I wanna go!"

* * *

"Kondo."

"Kuroki-san." Tomiko frowned at her grandson, eyes narrowed.

"What held you up? Better yet, what possessed you to leave Ren to wander by herself in a building she didn't know?" Shun didn't point out that she had been with the boys, nor did he point out that he left her alone for maybe ten minutes, during which time she simply travelled down the hall and did cartwheels in the empty space.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tomiko raised her chin. This man… this mere _boy_ was so infuriating to her, yet she could do nothing for he was Ren's beloved elder brother.

"It better not. What were you doing while you abandoned her?" His eyes narrowed the slightest at her choice of words, but he quickly hid his discomfort.

"Making new friends." Tomiko scoffed, crossing her arms and gazing out the window, muttering under her breath about delinquents. He ignored her, not entirely sure if she was referring to him or Gokudera. "Ren, you had fun?" His kid sister blinked at him from her seat next to Tomiko.

"I-I guess." She felt Tomiko's gaze shift to her. "I-I mean, yes, I did." She smiled at him for good measure and Tomiko let out another huff of annoyance. Shun nodded slightly and Ren looked to her friends, who were watching her and her family silently. She could see the wheels working in their heads, processing this scene and the many others they had seen on their journey. "G-grandma, would it be alright if we visited Yuri-onee-chan?" Tomiko glared out the window.

"Yuri? Fine, do what you want." She was practically boring holes into the glass.

"T-thank you, Grandma." She smiled at her friends, who looked at her questioningly. "Yuri-onee-chan is my big sister. She's Shun's big sister too. She just had a baby girl, so, I have a present." Shun leaned further back against the leather, grumbling under his breath. Ren hid her mouth with her hand, looking at him from the corner of her eye, whispering to her friends, "Shun doesn't get along very well with Yuri-onee-chan's husband, Kousuke…"

* * *

Ah, well, a bit shorter than I would have liked, but my first draft consisted of Ren meeting the Hosts waaaaay too soon for my liking. Next time, we'll jump ahead to the end of their vacation, when the true reason for Ren's journey will be revealed~ Stay tuned and as always, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in any way.

* * *

Tsuna awoke a week later to Shun picking up his mattress and depositing him on the ground. A shriek, a tumble, and a crash later, and the Mafia Boss-to-be sat up, rubbing at his head. "O-ow… W-what was that for?" He restrained himself from crying because such an action would make him as pathetic as he felt. "S-shun-kun, why—" Bright light flooded the room and Tsuna fell back, blinded.

"Time to get up."

"T-that's all? You could have just knocked, you know!" He rose, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yea? Psht. Doubt it." Tsuna knew he was right, he probably wouldn't have woken up, but such unorthodox methods were Reborn's specialty! Not Shun's! "Breakfast's ready."

"O-okay, I'll wake Gokudera-kun and Yama—"

"Already done." Tsuna blinked at this man who Ren claimed was kind and caring. "And no. I knocked." Tsuna glowered at him. "Get over it. I'll be downstairs." And he just turned and left. That's it. No apology or remorse, he just left. "_Ren, get up or I'm tossing you out of bed!"_ Tsuna wondered if such actions were commonplace at Ren's house. Granted, he was friends with her, but being a girl and having no male siblings his age, there had never been any cause or reason to be over at her house for long periods of time. He knew she had older siblings, but the key term here is _older_. The youngest sibling was Shun, and he was 18. "_I'll give you ten seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. FiveSixSevenEightNineTen. Time's up."_ There was a shriek and a crash(similar to Tsuna's own awakening) and Ren was yelling.

"_You baka! I can get up myself!"_

"_I was simply helping." _

"_Were not! You enjoyed that! Don't you laugh at me! I'll tell Daddy!"_ Tsuna pulled a clean shirt over his head, wandering out into the hall. Moving towards the end, where the stairs and Ren's room was, he barely dodged a textbook flying towards him. "A-ah! Sorry Tsuna! Shun, get back here and let me strangle you!" Ren ran pass the doorway and he heard more crashes.

Tsuna decided it would be best if he continued down the stairs to where breakfast awaited him.

* * *

Tamaki had been up for an hour by now and he was bored out of his mind. Terribly bored. _And no one else was up._

Yet.

He thought about calling Kyouya, his bestest friend in the whole wide world, but decided against it, knowing he would be grouchy. He'd save him for later~ The Twins would be up soon and no doubt Haruhi would awaken because there was a sale at the grocery store. Aha! Time with Haruhi!

"No, but wait…" Last time it didn't go too well… Perhaps Mori and Honey were up? But what could they do? Eat cake? No, not this early in the morn—"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

"Come on kids, we'll miss the flight Tomiko's so kindly granted us." Shun was walking smoothly through the airport lobby while the boys tried to fight through the crowds to follow him. "I'd hate to be here any longer than I need to." Tsuna wasn't sure if it was Tomiko he was avoiding, or his sister, Yuri. Tsuna couldn't understand why he disliked her so much, she seemed nice enough.

When they had met her, she had been out weeding their garden and had immediately welcomed them all in for tea. The baby, Haru(Tsuna already knew one, but he supposed the little blonde haired infant was quiet enough), was adorable and Ren spent most of her time cuddling it. The baby didn't seem to mind and kept laughing. Yuri had inquired about their lives, but not too much, only as was customary for someone they just met. Shun had simply sat there silently, giving short, curt answers when she asked about him. Tsuna saw no sign of this 'Kousuke', but he was probably at work. Yuri seemed a tad distressed by his behavior, but attempted to hide it and did so remarkably well, Tsuna had to say.

"Hey, Tuna, keep up."

"H-huh? Oh, hai!" Tsuna struggled with his bag, wondering why it was so heavy. "C-coming!" He half skipped to catch up, Gokudera staying by his side loyally, snarling at anyone who got close. "S-shun-kun, it's 'Tsuna', not, um, 'Tuna', by the way," he was able to breathe out when they got to the boarding room, noting the 'V. Only' sign above the door.

"I know." Tsuna blinked, but then swallowed, clicking his mouth shut.

"O-oh…"

* * *

"Ren, darling, could you come here for a moment?" I looked up from my book, seeing Grandma in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Yes?" I didn't rise, wary of her as I had always been. Her smile dropped a smidgen. She raised a hand, beckoning me over with a long, dark painted, manicured nail. I swallowed, plastering a smile on and standing up, moving towards her. "I-is something wrong, Grandma?" She held her arms out open and I tread carefully. Grandma had this thing with hugs and once you got close, she would grab you and then attack.

"Can't I give my beloved and only granddaughter a hug?" I gulped, stepping forward slowly, smiling as I moved in for the embrace. Her arms curled around me, nails digging into my back and she pulled me closer. I was practically inhaling her perfume at this point, slowly suffocating on the chemicals.

"G-grandma, c-can't breathe—"

"My little Ren…" She was petting my hair and I broke for air, turning my head to the side and breathing deep. "You know I love you, right?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"And I'm only doing this for your own good, you know that, right?" Tears pricked at my eyes and I swallowed them down.

"I-I know, Grandma, it… it's for a better life…" She pulled back, smiling down at me with such happiness in her face. I struggled to return as fake a smile as I could.

"I knew you would understand!"

* * *

Tsuna gazed in awe once more at the plane Tomiko had granted them. A spacious area all for them. Maybe it was too big… "Shun-kun, where's Ren-chan?" Shun waved a hand around him.

"Running late, like always. She'll be here though, don't worry." Yamamoto settled down across from his senpai, Gokudera seating himself across the aisle, next to Tsuna, crossing his arms and curling up on his seat, wholly intending on taking a nap. "Take a nap. I woke you guys up a little too early." Tsuna didn't want to admit he was tired, but… he was.

A simple beeping from his phone and the older man looked down at it, peering at the number curiously. "Probably Ren. Probably put her phone in her bag again." He flipped it open, raising it to his ear as Tsuna's eyes started to close. "Hello? Oh, hey. No, I remember you. Tamaki, right?" He forcefully opened his eyes, his sight blurring as they began to close once more. "No, sorry, I just didn't expect you to call back. What? Well, I guess that's alright, but we're just…"

Shun's voice faded as Tsuna drifted into the realm of dreams, blocking out thoughts of the Mafia and the strange behavior of his friend's family.

* * *

"Hey, wake-up." A hand shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes, squinting at the light coming in from the windows. Shun was looking down at him and Tsuna couldn't place the look on his face. "We're back in Namimori." Tsuna shifted up, peering around with some difficulty. Gokudera was stretching beside him, yawning, and across the aisle, Yamamoto was rubbing at his eyes. Before him, Ren—

What?

"Wait, where's Ren-chan? Did she already get up?" He stood on shaking legs, peering around the cabin and seeing no sign of the girl he had been getting to know better. Yamamoto peered at her seat, then followed Tsuna's example of looking around. "Shun-kun?" He looked back to his senpai, seeing his expression once more. A moment and it clicked to Tsuna.

Agony.

"Ren-chan _did_ get on the plane, didn't she?" Had they… had they _left_ her?

"No. She didn't."

* * *

And so it _truly_ begins. My story of a girl, torn from her parents, and thrown into Ouran, where her intelligence and young age make her the talk of the school and her adventures thereafter.

Thank you for reading, feel free to comment~

Until the next time, ciao


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in anyway.

* * *

I sat with my back against the wall, gazing blankly at the couch in-front of me. "Miss Kuroki?" I made no noise as Roland stepped into the room, looking for me. "Madam, she's not in here either. Are you quite sure she's not in her room?"

"_I've already checked her room, Roland. And she's not there. Come on then, we must keep looking for her."_ I held my breath as his steps receded. I was hiding because Grandma had decided we should have some family bonding over a nice dinner tonight. Which wasn't limited to strictly family.

It included all those men who had sent me Christmas and birthday presents over the past few years.

"Miss Kuroki. I think you can come out now." I looked up fearfully at a lady smiling down at me. "Don't worry, the Madam and Mr. Bright have begun searching the South wing." Her smile softened and I looked away.

"B-but…" To come out, to have Grandma find me…

"Miss, perhaps we'll hide in the kitchens?" She seemed nice enough. Kind. Another moment and I let out a soft breath, crawling toward the small table and slipping out from behind the couch, standing up. The lady got up from the couch, extending a hand. I took it quietly. "I'm Matsuo Saruno. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuroki."

"T-the same…" Would she reveal me to Grandma? And if she didn't, would Grandma fire her? "Matsuo-san, can… can you tell me when I get to visit my parents?" Her face grew sad and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the room I had been hiding in, toward, I presumed, the kitchens.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't. I'm simply a housekeeper. You would do better to ask Mr. Bright or the Madam." I let out another sigh, tears no longer willing to fall for my loss. "But I can understand your hesitation."

"Do you… do you think I'll ever been able to visit them?" I didn't look up at her, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

"The Madam is not that cruel."

* * *

"How could you?!" Tsuna shouted at the man he had trusted, the man Ren-chan had trusted.

"Look, it wasn't my call. I'm not her dad. Her grandma doesn't even like me." He crossed his arms, averting his eyes. "I had no say." Tsuna curled his hands into fists, but then took a long breath. "Get it, Kid?"

"Her… her parents? Your parents sent her to live… to live _there?_" Shun said nothing for a long time, his face turned away, eyes dark. Tsuna understood his hesitation to answer, to confirm what he already knew. He bowed his head, having pity for the girl he had been getting to know.

"Yeah. Her parents. They sent her to live with her grandmother." Gokudera noticed the use of that one word, piecing together everything that he had observed through the week.

"She's not your sister, is she." Tsuna looked at Gokudera in something akin to horror while Yamamoto blinked.

"Of-course she is. Ren said he was her brother after-all. That would, by definition, make them family. Right?" Gokudera rolled his eyes at his 'friend's lack of understanding. Shun gazed blankly at the bomber before shrugging.

"No. She's not. We're not related in the least." Gokudera didn't press further, noting the way he held himself and the tightening of his jaw. He had been there before—was there.

"But, Shun-kun! S-she—"

"Don't you think I know that? You're home now, there's nothing you can do." He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away. "Leave me alone, Kid." Tsuna watched in despair as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"S-shun-kun…"

"Tenth, he's right you know." Gokudera murmured. Tsuna dropped his eyes. "There's nothing we can do." Yamamoto patted his friend's shoulder lightly.

"Cheer up, Tsuna! She'll be back to visit!" Tsuna looked up sadly at his friend, not daring to believe that Tomiko would actually allow her to come home, even for a short time.

"M-maybe…"

* * *

"Shun-chan~!" Honey dived toward the taller and older man, grinning up brightly. The black haired youth blinked down at him through piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, you're that kid… Honey, was it?" Honey noted the plain black apron and the bandana over his head, holding his hair back. He had noticed the small exterior, a little café situated between a shoe store and boutique. It was clean inside, but all together small. They used the space marvelously though, booths along the walls and tables situated in the open space.

"So this is your parent's restaurant~!" He detached himself from his leg, gazing around him. His eyes caught a glass box and he was immediately drawn to it, his nose pressed against the glass. "Woah…" Shun smiled at the couple he had been serving, murmuring an apology for the delay and placing their lunches before them.

"What can I do ya for?" Honey murmured something unintelligent, staring in wonder at the cakes and sweets. "Don't tell me you came alone."

"Of-course not, my friend!" Shun wasn't surprised at the voice that floated behind him and turned to see the overly hyper blonde, Tamaki, and his friends looking around their small establishment. The Twins leaned against each other, bored expressions on their faces.

"Not all that marvelous as you made it out to be."

"I agree with Hikaru." Haruhi elbowed them sharply, smiling at Shun, who looked unaffected by their statements.

"This is a wonderful place your parents have, Shun-senpai." He dismissed her with a wave of the hand and Haruhi blinked at his manner.

"Don't lie. You're all the same." Haruhi let out a breath, eyes softening. She knew what was bothering him.

"Shun, come on, we don't have all day! Your mother will be here shortly and I expect this place perfect when she gets here!" a man called from the back.

"Hai." He looked over his shoulder at his new friends. "Excuse me." He disappeared through the back and a pretty girl who had been waiting near the counter approached them quietly, a small smile on her lips.

"Please don't mind Shun-san. He doesn't mean to be rude." She spoke quietly. A brunette joined her, smiling brightly.

"Shun's had a bad day, so don't mind his awful behavior!" The Twins looked down at her with brows raised. "If you want anything, we can handle it!" Honey looked at them in wonder, then pointed excitedly to the case. "Oh! Those are one of Haru's favorites! Shizuka-san makes the best Haru has ever had!" She hopped over, pointing out others and speaking rapidly in a language only Honey could recognize and answer. The girl, an orange haired child of about twelve, smiled gently.

"Would you mind sitting? I'm sure it would be more comfortable." Haruhi returned the smile.

"Of-course." The girl gave a nod, leading them to a group of tables where they could all sit comfortably and together. "Do you recommend anything?" The girl hurried away, coming back with an armful of menus. Dropping them on the table, she pulled the top one, turning the pages to point at certain items and proceeded to talk about them. "Ah, that sounds delicious! Is everything made by Shun-senpai's parents?"

"Of-course. Takumi-san takes pride in this place and makes everything from scratch. Something things are made by Ren-chan, but she's not here, so, they're unavailable. I'm sorry." She gave an apologetic smile but Haruhi waved her off.

"It's fine. Ah, I suppose I'll go with this." Haruhi pointed to an entry and the girl nodded, scribbling furiously down on a notepad she had grabbed. "Do you guys know what you want?" She gave them a pointed look and there was a pause before they scrambled for the menus, reading furiously through the pages. The girl laughed, covering her mouth lightly.

"I can come back if you're not ready, Senpais." The little bell over the door rang and the girl looked up. "Oh, Tsuna-kun, you're back. I was wondering when you would stop by." She walked toward him and Haruhi noticed the dark look on his face. "Tsuna-kun? Is something the matter?" He gave a sad smile.

"Kyoko-chan… There… There's been a change in plans…"

"A change? What do you mean?" The boys lowered their menus, watching the two curiously. "Tsuna-kun, where's Ren-chan? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Tsuna shook his head, one hand clenching into a fist.

"Shun-kun… Left her there. The plane left without her." Kyoko blinked. She gazed at him for a long moment before Haru came up, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, girls…"

"It's not your fault, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko murmuring quietly and Haru leaned her head against her shoulder. "We hoped… We hoped Ren-chan wouldn't, but she told us before she left that she would be staying with her grandmother for awhile." Tsuna bowed his head and Kyoko reached out, resting a hand on his arm. "Don't feel bad. She didn't want to stay. She wasn't comfortable with starting a new school." Haru pulled away, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

"But she was glad to be leaving Hibari-san!" Tsuna shuddered at the name of his guardian, knowing of what he would do when he heard of this transfer from Namimori. Kyoko gave a nod, then pulled away, walking back toward the older teens.

"Do you know what you want?" She pulled out the notepad and pencil, giving a smile as Haru led Tsuna to a table and sat with him.

"I believe so, yes."

* * *

I sat quietly at the counter, watching the bustle around me silently. A kitchen was a familiar place to me, but something Grandma would never let me be in. She hated that Daddy threw away everything for Mama and opened a café of all things. She told me, on the few occasions I came to visit, that I would be the Kuroki family's saving grace, that I would right the wrong Daddy made and rise up to my proper place in the world. That I would live in this world of Grandma's, that I would succeed in life and be wealthy and never have to worry about a thing.

I didn't care about any of that. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

Ah, so we're getting there, I suppose. And yes, the Ouran Hosts visit Shun's family's restaurant, a little café in Namimori. Shun was referring to the wealthy's behavior toward those of lower class(as Hikaru and Kaoru demonstrated…) and their lies to cover up that scorn(as he thought Haruhi was demonstrating). They'll change their minds when they eat his mother's cake.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Tamaki sipped gently at the coffee the little one, Kyoko, had brought. She was puttering around the little café, smiling happily and taking orders for the people there, pointing out dishes she had tried and liked, explaining the entries for new comers. Haru, the brunette, was currently back in the kitchens, either helping them or hindering, he wasn't sure. He could just make out her and Shun arguing back and forth.

"Hello, my darlings~!" The bell over the door spluttering harshly, the door opening wide then arcing closed. Those in the restaurant, including those from Ouran, looked at the woman standing there. Dark brown hair cut short, similar to Haruhi's insanely masculine cut, the bangs clipped back with a cutesy pink heart barrette, and honey gold eyes. Tamaki had to guess that she was in her early thirties, if even that. She gave a smile, looking around the café with such pride.

The Twins were intrigued, to say the least. How could one have pride in such a small place like this?

"Ah, Shizuka-san, you're back." Kyoko smiled, waving. Shizuka, the owner, most likely, floated over, wrapping the girl in a hug, patting her head.

"Kyoko-chan, sweetie, thank you _so_ much for minding the shop! Where would I be without you?"

"Haru helped, Haru helped!" The brunette appeared from the kitchen, an apron over her clothes. Shizuka released Kyoko, opening her arms wide to Haru.

"Of-course! And I see you've been helping Shu-kun!"

"Mom." Shun pressed down on Haru's head, making the younger girl pout, pulling away to glare at him. "She's been more of a bother than anything." He ignored the girl sticking her tongue out at him. "Can you make her leave now?" Shizuka passed by the Ouran teens, a lazy smile on her lips. She reached out, taking his cheeks in her hands and pulling his head down, kissing his forehead. Shun pulled away, rolling his eyes and keeping his sight averted. She laughed at his antics.

"Oh Shu-kun, you silly boy. Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan have been such a help with you away at college. Daddy can't keep working _all_ day, it'll wear him out."

"Is that Mama's voice I hear?" Shun's father, Takumi-san, called from the back.

"Ah, Takumi!" And Shun's mother disappeared through the door and Haru flitted over toward the Ouran students, stopping beside Honey.

"Honey-senpai, can Haru get you anything else?" The blonde child gazed up at her with wide, starry eyes. Kyoko smiled, joining them. "Can we get you senpais anything else?" Haruhi laughed at Honey, who was currently drooling back at the display case.

"Honey-senpai, not too much sugar. You remember what happened last time." Honey shivered, remembering the terrible thing that was a cavity. He took a slow, hesitant step away from the glass, slumping his shoulders and turning away, his face downcast as he settled once more at his seat. Kyoko and Haru exchanged looks, seeing the same thing in Lambo often enough.

"Shalala? Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Lambo-san wants cake!" Haru and Kyoko looked at a pink haired woman holding the door for three children, smiling pleasantly while ushering them through. Shrieking was heard as the child with an afro and a little Chinese child—boy? girl?—rushed toward the two girls. An older boy smiled brightly, holding back, walking with the woman.

"Ah, Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan, Bianchi-san, Fuuta-kun!" They knelt down, the children running into their open arms. Fuuta moved forward, following after them. Bianchi, the woman, stood off to the side, a smile on her lips as she crossed her arms.

"They missed you, so I brought them over. Mama's out shopping." She cast a look toward the kitchen, seeing Shun's form moving about. "Kondo, get out here."

"Not now, Bianchi, I'm working." The smile turned to a smirk.

"Then I'll come help." She started toward the door, which swung open, Shun bracing his out arms against it. He seemed panicked.

"W-we're not all that busy, I can take a few minutes." She stepped closer, looking up at him. Haruhi looked away, cheeks coloring. In such a crowded place, they would kiss? In-front of his parents? "Oi, three feet back. Come on, shoo."

"You're no fun, Kondo."

"I thought you were in-love with Reborn?" Haruhi chanced looking up, seeing the pink haired woman smiling lazily at him, Shun braced up against the door. A smirk on the woman's part and she sat at a nearby table. A moment passed and Shun joined her.

"So it's done, Kondo?" Haruhi looked back at her table, watching the twins frown down at the little cow child, Lambo? I-Pin, the Chinese one held tight to Haru's hand.

"Yea."

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Lambo wants cake!" Haruhi gazed steadily at the five year old. She didn't mind children, but she had a feeling this one was much more than anyone could handle. "Kyoko-chan!"

"Alright, alright, Lambo-kun." Kyoko smiled at the child, walking away and into the kitchen. "Wait there quietly, Lambo-kun. Don't cause trouble." The child looked away, picking at his nose casually.

"Yea yea." The Twins' brows twitched, obviously annoyed at the kid. Haruhi looked to Haru seated with I-Pin on her lap.

"Haru-chan, do you attend school around here?" Polite conversation wasn't a bad thing and it would pass the time until they left.

"Hahi? Haru goes to Midori Middle! Haru really wants to go to Nami-Chuu with Tsuna-san…" she gave a sad little sigh. "But maybe not now… Since Ren-chan moved away…" Ren. Haruhi had been hearing that name quite a lot.

"Who's this 'Ren'?" Apparently the Twins were equally curious.

"Eh? Ren-chan is Shizuka-san and Takumi-san's daughter. Shun's little sister." She looked confused, like a 'how-could-you-not-know-that?' sort of look. "She moved away to live with her grandma…"

"Oh, that's too bad." It was obvious Haru was upset about this girl moving away. "Is she sick?"

"Sick?" Haru looked up in alarm. "Shun, Ren-chan wasn't sick, was she?!" She stood with a start, looking wildly at Shun. "Is that why she was sent away to your grandma's?!" Haruhi bit at her lip. She hadn't mean to upset her, it's just, when someone has parents and they're sent to live with a grandparent…

"What're you rambling about? No, the Kid wasn't sick. You know that Tomiko hated us." Haru frowned, but averted her eyes, sitting down. Shun eyed her before looking back at Bianchi. Who wasn't there.

"O-oh, that's right… Kuroki-san doesn't care for Shizuka-san…" Shun rushed into the kitchen as Haru pulled I-Pin close, tears pooling in her eyes. "Poor Ren-chan…" Kyoko appeared with cake, smiling brightly. One look at Haru had her setting it down, scurrying over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Haru-chan, it'll be alright… I'm sure Kuoroki-san will let Ren visit." Haru sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Those of Ouran politely averted their eyes. Honey hopped over with a tissue.

"Haru-chan, don't cry~!" Haru took the tissue, blowing hard, her eyes red.

"Arigato, Honey-senpai… Kyoko-chan, Haru's just so worried! How will she get used to school?" Kyoko sat in the chair next to her, Honey patting her knee comfortingly.

"Haru-chan, Ren-chan's going to a really good school now, you heard Shizuka-san. She'll start on Tuesday. We'll have to remember to call her in the morning to wish her luck. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But she's already in high school!" Haru wailed. The Hosts weren't sure why that mattered.

"But she's smart, Haru-chan! That academy will be easy for her!" Kyoko smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, Haru-chan, don't cry. Ren's strong, she'll be okay." Shizuka sailed in from the kitchens, kneeling down in-front of the brunette. Shizuka rested a hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly. "Come now. No more tears. Ren wouldn't like that."

"Yeah," Takumi stood in the doorway to the kitchens, arms crossed over his chest. Messy dark brown hair and dark eyes, he kinda sorta looked like Shun. Just a bit. "Imagine those rich kid's eyes when a commoner enters their school, smarter than the whole lot of them." A grin was on his face, as if such a thing gave him immense pleasure. "That should show them." Shizuka raised a brow at her husband while Kyoko hid a giggle with her hand.

"Takumi, darling, you were a 'rich kid' at one point too. Or do you forget?" Takumi smirked, his eyes taking in the boys currently occupying his restaurant.

"Nah. You guys Shun's friends? Where'd you say they're from?" He looked back at Shun, who was pounding his head against the wall. Shun paused, turning his head slowly to gaze at his father.

"They attend Ouran." Shizuka and Takumi paled, eyes widening. Kyoko and Haru clapped excitedly.

"How wonderful! You go to the same school Ren is starting! Oh, we'll tell her all about you, Senpais! Now she can have friends starting from day one! This is great!" Kyouya smiled lightly, rising carefully and extending a hand to Takumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Kuroki Takumi. I've heard much about you." Takumi took his hand. Kyouya's smile faded a bit. "It seems your daughter will be in our care for the time being." Takumi tightened his hold, eyes narrowing. "We'll make sure nothing happens while she's at Ouran."

"Boy, why do I think you're hiding something from me?" His friends looked at him oddly. Kyouya wasn't one to offer help in any way, shape, or form. What, exactly, was he up to?

"I've been made previously aware of this transfer." Takumi dropped his hand.

"Mother…" Takumi scowled, stalking to the kitchens and slamming the door. Shizuka watched him go silently. A moment and she stood.

"Well, I hope you watch out for her. She's a little clumsy and a little dense at time," Shun snorted. "but she's a good girl." Shizuka smiled brightly, patting Haru and Kyoko's heads. "Alright then! Back to work it seems! Shu-kun, I'm sure we don't need your help. Why don't you head home, hm?" Shizuka waved, disappearing into the kitchens, pots and pans clanking angrily together. Shun rolled his eyes.

"Wow, thanks mom. A night off." He slid his gaze over to his new friends. "Ren's a small thing. Brunnette. Brown eyes. You'll know her when you see her." he cast another look to the kitchen, then stood up himself, striding to the doors. "Thanks for _all_ your help, guys." The bell clinged as the door closed behind him.

Kyoko Haru looked at each in concern.

"Does Shun-san seem upset to you, Haru-chan?" Haru shrugged, surprised when Bianchi went after the delinquent.

"He seems more angry than usual…"

* * *

I just had to do this. I just couldn't leave it like it was in the last chapter. Maybe more like a filler than an actual chapter, but it immediately follows and I don't think it's half bad. You?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Now, remember dear." I turned to Grandma as she wrote furiously on her clipboard. "Don't give them any leeway. Stand firm, but be polite, for goodness sake. Avoid conflict with," and she rattled off a list of names I couldn't possibly remember, "they're children of dear friends and clients. It won't do to have bad blood with your classmates. And it won't hurt business if you make yourself a charming, engaging young lady. See?" She raised her eyes to me briefly and I plastered on a quick smile, nodding. She looked back down and the happiness faded. "Well, off you go then." I reached for the door handle. "It's too bad your uniform wasn't ready yet. I'll have to call and see what the problem is. Toodles, Darling~!" I had barely stepped out when the door slammed shut and the car zoomed away.

I watched Grandma disappear before turning to look at my new school.

Ouran Academy. Daddy went here, but he hated it… A big, imposing building. Beautiful, but terrifying to someone who shouldn't be here. I should, but that didn't mean everyone else knew that.

"I think…" I looked to a girl eyeing me, trying to hide her laughter. Her friends smirked. "…you got the wrong school. The middle school? Is down the road." She and her friends laughed. Like I hadn't heard that before. It's weird being smarter than all your friends. It's even weirder when you're in class with people you call Senpai and scoring higher than them on tests. Being at a rich kid's school… I don't think I'm going to like it here. But hey. It beats having Hiabri-san attack me.

"This is Ouran Academy, isn't it?" I questioned softly. What I _should_ do is smile real bright, get in her face, and break something. Like her nose. But I should restrain myself. Oh bother.

"I think you must be confused with the public school. That's across town." One of the girls leaned forward, eyeing me critically. Then she turned her face, looking to her friend.

"Commoners are so annoying, aren't they, Misa?" The leader smirked, looking me down. I ducked my head a bit and they laughed. I held tight to my bag, restraining myself from doing something stupid that would make Gokudera proud, but make Grandma angry.

"Ren, I'm so glad you made it." A male voice broke through and the girl's laughter abruptly stopped. A blonde stood there, flanked by a set of brunette twins. They gave off rather casual smiles, but something told me they were more like Lambo at heart. The blonde stepped forward. "Ladies, thank you so much for taking care of her. We were worried she wouldn't make it." The girls were speechless, staring at him like he was some sort of God. I didn't see what was so special. Sure, he was handsome enough, but… "Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan told us so much about you, my dear." Eh? What's this now? I suppose that would explain how he knew my name, but how did he…? "Ah, we met over a delightful lunch with your brother." Oh. Oh yeah. Our trip here last week, Shun made friends… Alright. So he's not some creepy stalker guy that Grandma set up.

"Pleasure to meet you, Senpai." I bowed low, hiding my face with my hair, glad for once that it was long.

"Please, call me Tamaki. Now, come along. We have a lot to do before your classes even begin. We'll start with a tour." He paused, looking back at me. "Where are my manners? These are the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They gave casual waves and I bowed once again.

"She's so polite."

"Weird." I straightened, wishing for once that Reborn was here to give me permission to show off. I settled for a soft smile.

"I'm… sorry?" Tamaki floated forward, discreetly shushing them.

"No need to apologize, Ren. They're just having fun." They rolled their eyes. "Now, what class are you in?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me toward the building. I could _feel_ the stares on me, me still in my Namimori uniform(wouldn't Hibari-san be so proud I was showing Namimori Middle pride?) with an upperclassman's arm around me. I just… have to pretend that he's Dino. Yeah. That's it. Dino's walking me to class. It's not really all that hard. They're both blonde and as long as I don't look at him straight on, I won't break the illusion.

"C-class? Oh, um, 1A, I think…" I shifted my bag around, pulling out the piece of paper Matsuo-san had been kind enough to give me before we left. "Yeah, 1A." Tamaki was practically beaming. "That's a… good thing, Senpai?"

"Aren't you adorable! Why, the Twins and Haruhi are in 1A! They'll be able to show you around quite well!" He looked over his shoulder at the boys following after him. "Won't you?"

"Whatever."

"Eh."

This did not fill me with confidence.

I pulled away from Tamaki and—hold it, did he pout? "Senpai, I can walk on my own, thank you." I murmured quietly.

"Ah, of-course! Well, as you see here, this is the main hall!" I remembered it vaguely from my wanderings last week. They led me through, gathering stares by themselves but add in one 'commoner'? Well. Come the end of the day, everyone will know there's a new girl in school. I bowed my head at the thought of it all. Attracting attention and being the center of attention wasn't a good thing, not for me. Attention is what got me into trouble in the first place, but I don't blame Tsuna. No, I don't even blame Reborn.

I blame Hibari Kyoya-san. Without him, I never would have—

"Hey, whaddya think so far?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him. Hitachiin. One of them anyways. "The school? Well, no disrespect, Hikaru-senpai, but it's kinda unnecessary." He had the oddest look on his face. "I-I mean, everything is beautiful, but all we really need is a classroom of average size and desks and chairs. We don't need four libraries, or sitting rooms, or two ballrooms. School is for learning, not all this other stuff." I averted my eyes, not liking the look he was giving me.

"Oh? Well, what did you do in your free time at your commoner's school?" the other asked, noting his brother's lack of a voice.

"I…" Well. I can't say I got chased around and attacked repeatedly by Hibari. Nope, that's outta the question. "I hung out with my friends and stayed out of trouble." Oh yes, the angel response. If they don't think I'm some sort of perfect child now, that just about cemented it.

He raised a brow. "That's boring."

Hah.

"I-I suppose…" Hanging out with my friends can turn into a life or death situation. It's happened once or twice. Maybe more. "At-least I never got…" Ahaha, nope. Got in trouble a lot, never mind. Hibari-san had this thing with nailing detentions on me. Tsuna and Yamamoto and Gokudera and Ryohei never got them because they were _important_. Yeah. Right.

"Never got what?" Hikaru seems to have recovered from whatever was ailing him, leaning way too close for my liking. "Detention?" A Cheshire cat smile and I returned it smartly.

"Well! That's great that you all are getting along so well!" and there was Tamaki. "Here we are then. I expect a full report when I see you at lunch, our little Ren. Now, you boys take care of her, got it?" And then he floated off. I stared after him. Oddly… he reminded me a little of Nana, quite honestly.

"Don't worry, we'll watch after you." Kaoru followed his brother's example, leaning in close.

"Honey, calm yourself." I gave them a look and stepped past them. "Just because I should be in middle school, doesn't mean I am. I can take care of myself."

"What happened to that scared little girl, hm?" Hikaru followed right behind me. For some reason, I had a feeling he didn't mind this other side of me.

Weird. Dad ran away and hid in the closet.

"For times when I'm not being pestered by upperclassmen. Oh, my mistake. Classmates." I stepped into the room proudly, doing as Grandma told me.

Don't show fear.

Don't act afraid.

Don't give in.

Stand firm.

"Hey, Sensei, we got a new girl. She should be in middle school." My eye twitched but I didn't stop walking toward Sensei's desk. The man looked up, narrowing his eyes on me. A moment passed and he looked down at a sheet of paper. His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, rising quickly.

"You must be Kuroki Ren-san. It truly is an honor to have one of the famous Kurokis as a student here once again. Tell me, how's your mother and father doing?" I smiled, wondering if he went to school with Daddy or wanted to make a good impression for Grandma. I'm thinking the latter.

"They're happy." That answer seemed to set him in a good mood for his smile got even bigger and he pointed out an empty seat next to a brown haired boy named Haruhi. I thanked him(for the seat and for not making me introduce myself) and sat next to Fujioka-kun.

"I've heard about you. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan were upset that you left." He murmured quietly. His voice was oddly light, but then again, he was on the shorter side.

"I take it you had lunch with Shun too?" He smiled, shrugging.

"We made a trip of it. Your mother's cake was delicious, by the way." I beamed, holding back the tears at the thought of my mom.

"Thank you! I'm sure she'll appreciate that!" He nodded.

"They said—oh, what now?" He turned, frowning at the Twins, who oh so conviently sat behind us. Hikaru sat with his head in his hand, looking bored. Kaoru was looking at me, curious, I suppose.

"Hey, why're you paying her so much attention? She's nothing special." Haruhi looked at me in horror, but I smiled. I've seen this numerous times before in the form of Gokudera. I suppose Haruhi spent much of his time with the Twins and now that I'm here, at-least one of them feels threatened. Jealous. This probably isn't an unusual thing, attacking anything or anyone that might take away attention.

I'd also seen it enough in my brother.

"Hikaru!"

"No, he's right." Hikaru slid his gaze to me as I closed my eyes briefly, opening them to smile softly. "I'm nothing special."

"No, Ren—"

"Alright, alright, class is starting! Come on, settle down!" I turned in my seat, gazing up at Sensei, pulling out a notebook and writing down all that he said.

* * *

Hmm… Well… How to describe this one… Interesting is one word I could use. Insightful might be another. Not intense or thrilling. Perhaps a little upsetting?

Regardless, oddly enough I liked this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me.

* * *

Break could have come slower. I knew Haruhi was still upset with Hikaru and my acceptance of his remark, but I would have liked to avoid that talk. Only two blocks in and there was break, Haruhi looking for all the world like he was going to strangle the auburn haired devil. To further complicate things, I simply left to go to the restroom, knowing that I could kill most of break that way. "Please excuse me, Senpais."

"No, Ren, wait—Hikaru! Why would you say that?"

"What? It's not my fault she agreed with me." I left them that way. Kaoru said nothing to calm Haruhi, nor did he back up his brother. Odd, but I didn't care either way. He was right after-all.

I was nothing special.

"Hey, you're that new girl. The one Tamaki was walking with earlier. Ren, right?" I recognized the voice. The girl from earlier, Misa was it? I turned, clasped my hands behind my back and smiled pleasantly at her. She had the gall to smile back. "Yea, I thought I recognized you. I'm Kinjo Misa." I bowed my head, keeping up this pretense.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kinjo-senpai. I'm Kuroki Ren." I raised my head and her face had changed. Shock was it? Awe maybe? No, it looked more like terror. Odd. I hadn't let my smile slip, so what…?

"'Kuroki'? Like, as in, Kuroki Tomiko, owner and CEO of Kuroki Drilling?"

"Hai, that's my grandmother." I brightened my smile a bit. So she was afraid of what might happened to her and her family should grandmother learn of her attitude toward me this morning. "Is… something wrong, Kinjo-senpai?" I understood a rich child's mindset: They are superior and common people are beneath them. I looked like a commoner, which had made her angry at my presence here, but Tamaki-senpai had seemed to know me and now it was revealed I was really one of them.

"N-no, I'm just surprised is all! I didn't know Kuroki-san had any children!" I nodded lightly. Perhaps I should knock her down a peg. "Did you attend a private school before Ouran? Your uniform is different. An elite school?"

"Public school, actually, Kinjo-senpai. Grandmother enrolled me here at Ouran." I could see her mind working. "It was nice there…"

"You enjoyed being at a commoner's school?" And there it was, how she truly is. She sees that I'm different, thinks maybe perhaps I'm not what I seem.

"Immensely so. I was with people my own age." Saw her eyes narrow at my words.

"Your age? Aren't you 16?"

"14, Kinjo-senpai." Believe it. I'm younger than you and many degrees smarter. I got in here because of Grandma's status, but I could have got in here because of my grades, which are no doubt better than most of this school's.

"You're 14? Shouldn't you be a second-year?" Her lip raised lightly, eyes narrowing. She was taking offense to my age? Her problem, not mine.

"Hai, Senpai. Oh, please excuse me, I have to get back to class. It was nice meeting you, Senpai!" I waved before moving back toward my classroom, knowing I still had time left. If she kept this up, Grandma would learn about it sooner, rather than later. I smiled darkly.

Let's hope it's much sooner.

"Ren, hey, don't let anything Hikaru says bother you, okay?" I took my seat and Haruhi was looking at me. He seemed a little upset, to be honest. "He didn't mean it."

"Ah, but he did, Senpai." I tilted my head slightly, looking at him quietly. "I'm used to it. You don't have to worry about if my feelings get hurt. I've been smothered by my sisters my entire life and bullied by my brothers. I'd like to solve my own problems here, not have…" Not have Tsuna try and help. Not have Takeshi make everyone my friend. Not have Ryohei attack everyone. "Not have others do it for me."

He stared at me and Hikaru snorted.

"Whatever, Kid." My eyes flashed at the nickname and Kaoru caught it, looking at me closely.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that." Only Shun calls me that. Not this arrogant and childish teen… Which may or may not happen to apply to my older brother…

"Oh? You'd prefer it? Well then, since that's the case…" He was smirking and Haruhi looked about ready to attack him. It's entirely possible that I might beat him to it. "No. _Kid._"

But I would control myself. There's no need to show them everything about me on the first day. No, for Reborn and Tsuna I would hide and smile at them, accept everything everyone threw at me. Let them come at me with their best. I'm better than all of them. Stronger too.

"As you wish, Senpai." I turned in my seat, beginning work on the pages Sensei had assigned before he left.

"You give up just like that?"

"Hikaru, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Haruhi scolded. "Why are you being so mean to her? She just moved here and you're acting like a cranky six-year-old!" I smiled at the truth of his statement, noting that he was acting like Lambo. "Fix your attitude!" I let out a soft breath, letting the smile fade.

I just got here and already I'm causing problems.

* * *

"There you are, our little Ren! How's your first day been?" Tamaki wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me to their table. Hikaru groaned, probably hoping I would have left them alone for this hour. "Oh? Hikaru, is something the matter?"

"Is she seriously going to sit with us? We're already stuck with her all day." Haruhi elbowed him sharply but he didn't seem to care.

"Hikaru, I'm ashamed. What's with you? Ren is in our care, we assured her lovely mother we would take care of her." Oh? What's this now? They promised Mom they'd watch out for me?

"That's not… necessary, Tamaki-senpai. I can take care of myself." I smiled up at him, to make sure he understood I would be alright. Without Hibari-san here, what could I do to get in trouble?

"Heavens, no! We can't have you stranded here all by your lonesome!" So… now I'm some sort of sheep?

"Really, I can—"

"Ren-chan!" Something small and blonde bounded up to me, smiling brightly. I blinked down at the boy. He looked all of eight years old. "Oh, you're pretty just like your Mom!" Hikaru shook his head, slumping down in a seat, Kaoru settling beside him.

"O-oh, arigato." Being told I was pretty by a child… nice but not unusual. It reminded me sharply of I-Pin. Tears pricked at the thought of the little girl, so happy here in Tsuna's makeshift family, with Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi and Mama to take care of her.

"Don't cry! It's alright, it's alright!" He really isn't all that much shorter than me, which I noticed as he hugged me, patting my head. "Don't cry!"

"Why, Ren, why're you crying?" Tamaki leaned down, looking at me curiously. I rubbed at my eyes, smiling.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about a little girl I knew. Silly, I know." I pushed him away lightly, bowing to Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, I don't want to be a bother. I'll move to a diff—"

"Heavens no, my dear!" and he was hugging me. "You'll stay with us." They were all kinda like my friends, Haruhi taking the place of Tsuna, Hikaru taking over Gokudera's role, Tamaki like Nana, and this little boy like Fuuta.

"Well… Thank you, I guess. I hope I'm not a bother." I took another look at the child smiling up broadly at me.

* * *

"Kusakabe."

"Yes, Boss." Kusakabe set the folder down on Hibari's desk dutifully, bowing his head and stepping away calmly. A moment and he left his Boss in peace, making his rounds briefly before retiring to take care of his own paperwork. He took great pains to make sure all was well in this school and admired Hibari for always striving to do the same thing. Of-course, Hibari was so much better at this job, his pride in Namimori Middle unrivalled. He, Kusakabe, worked hard to make sure all was right. He was a little nervous about how that transfer student would register with Hibari, but hoped all would be well. The girl had been quiet, but she was an exceptional student, incredibly smart as well. A third-year, she had just been removed from Namimori due to custody issues with her parents. Kusakabe wasn't one to pry and only needed the necessary details concerning her departure. As there was nothing he could do in custody battles, nor anything Hibari himself could do, there was really no reason to be concerned.

So why was he absolutely terrified?

The answer really was quite simple, he assured himself. To leave Namimori willingly was a great sin to Hibari. But hers was a forced case, so he shouldn't take offense. Which begs the question as to _why_ he thought Hibari would take it quite personally.

"Kusakabe." Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Kusakabe looked up, hiding his surprise from his Boss. He wasn't as afraid of those stone grey eyes as the other students, but when they were glaring at him…

"Hai, Boss?" He rose quickly, standing tall, gazing at his Boss calmly. "Is there something you need?" Hibari, never one said to be impatient, pulled out a single sheet of paper, holding it out wordlessly, pale eyes never straying from his subordinate's. Kusakabe took it, skimming the contents briefly. "Is there… something wrong?"

"The count is off."

"My apologies. A mistake on my part. I'll get right on it." Something like this was grounds for punishment, but Kusakabe knew Hibari would simply expect it to never happen with him again. Ever.

And so he was left in the quiet once more before he trekked to the principal's office, to quietly speak to the secretary there. Who assured him all was as it should be.

Which made Kusakabe realize Hibari would not be in a good mood today.

* * *

"Bright-san." Roland bowed to me, indicating to the limo. I had hoped Matsuo-san would have picked me up, but I suppose it wouldn't make Grandma seem… important if the housekeeper came to 'fetch' me. So she sent her head of staff.

"Miss. Your grandmother has a meeting with her advisors and regrets to inform you that she'll be missing dinner. Since I assume your school work is mostly, if not all, completed, is there anywhere in particular that you would like to go until six?"

"Hey, Ren, you're leaving?" I looked back at Haruhi, the boy pausing some feet away from me. The Twin Devils stood behind him, Hikaru looking totally and utterly bored. Kaoru seemed vaguely interested.

"Hai, Senpai. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and he shot a look to Hikaru before waving back. "Bright-san, is there a shooting gallery nearby?" The talk around me quieted, most likely due to the fact I just asked if I could go to a place where guns were.

"I-I beg your pardon, Miss? A shooting gallery?" He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "I don't believe that sort of extracurricular activity is what your grandmother had in mind. A young lady of your—"

"Is there a shooting gallery nearby? I need to practice on my aim." He was silent before he broke out into a smile.

"I see! Archery! Yes, Miss. What an interesting hobby you have. I must say, I've never seen an archer before. Would you mind terribly if I watched?" He obviously didn't want to hear what he didn't want to hear. I heard quiet laughter from around me, escalating in volume due to someone's contemptuous snort. I knew it was Hikaru, that much was obvious. Roland seemed to be trying not to smile too brightly, obviously finding my way of impressing everyone quite amusing.

"As if Little Miss Wonderful could even handle stepping into such a place…" A voice whispered. I looked away from Roland. Not hurt, just accepting everyone and their words. I told myself I would do that, after-all. Accept everything they threw at me. Without remark.

But if they thought for a second that I couldn't strike back at them, they were sorely mistaken. I was simply restraining myself to protect them.

"Forget it, Bright-san. I'd appreciate it if you'd let me call my Mom." Roland's smile disappeared while everyone was still laughing and talking about me.

"I'm afraid, Miss Ren… Your grandmother gave me strict orders to prohibit all contact from your parents." Of-course she did.

"Then, do you know when I'll be able to talk to them? To see them again?" His face was stony and I heard footsteps behind me. "Tell me: Will I ever be allowed to see my parents again?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ren. I'd be best if we returned home." I let my eyes narrow on him, setting my jaw tight. I saw something in him change, as if he suddenly was afraid.

As he very well should be.

"Fine. Target practice will simply occur in Grandmother's backyard." I stepped into the limo, slamming the door behind me. I looked out and saw Haruhi's stricken face, his eyes wide, mouth partially open in shock.

* * *

Ah, well, we're getting somehwere! It's very upsetting that I can no longer do the squiggley thing. You know, when you do SHIFT accent? the button by the 1? Yea, it doesn't show up on FF anymore. It's very upsetting. I really like the squiggle… oh well.

Yes, Ren handles a gun. It was—originally—and colt .45, but my information was flawed. A colt .45 is a flintlock. Ren does not handle a flintlock. But I'll save that for another time.

And hey, look at that! I got Hibari in there!

About a few chapters late…

Until the next time, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: KHR and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least. Too bad.

* * *

Hibari gazed down at the paper silently. Kusakabe had left him, going off to do his own work, leaving Namimori's protector alone. "Namimori Middle School." He read quietly, his voice cold in the silence of his office. "Students absent: 9." Not unsurprising. "Students total: 252."

The count was still off.

Someone was going to pay. Dearly.

* * *

"Miss Kuroki, I hope your first day of school was enjoyable?" Matsuo-san smiled at me as I entered. Roland paused, giving her a stern look. Probably to bark at her to return to whatever she had been cleaning. She _was_ a housekeeper, after-all.

"Ah, it was fine, Matsuo-san, thank you for asking. I made some new friends, in my homeroom, and some upperclassmen." I shot a look to Roland from the corner of my eye. He moved off, disappearing into a room. Matsuo-san gave me an amused look. "I do have some power around here after-all. Fancy that."

"Of-course, Miss. You're a Kuroki after-all." I dropped my bag, shrugging off my Namimori vest, letting it fall on top of my bag. "I suppose… school didn't go so well?" I tilted my head to the side lightly, peering up at the ceiling.

"True, I made a few friends. But I think I made a lot more people dislike me. Unfortunate, but it happens. One girl decided I was a 'commoner' and only when an upperclassman came to talk to me did she shut up. She decided to make friends with me later." Matsuo-san let out a soft breath, shaking her head. "As if I couldn't recognize her."

"My apologies, Miss. People raised in such environments obtain a sense of… entitlement."

"Would it be alright if I called you Saruno-san?" She looked surprised. "You can call me Ren-chan," I offered. Such familiarity might be grounds for a reprimand, but I doubted Roland would scold someone I seemed to be fond of. At-least she treated me like a person, not some pet.

"Alright." A grin on her part. I suppose before I had thought she was in her mid-thirties. I have to correct that. I'm going with mid to late-twenties. "Pleasure to meet you, Ren-chan."

"Same to you, Saruno-san. You wouldn't, by any chance, happen to know where grandma keeps the firearms, do you?" And I knew she had them. My cousin had told me so. "I need to practice."

* * *

A bell chimed quietly from somewhere in the house. Close to eleven. I had no intention of sleeping, but school was in the morning, so sleep was probably in my best interest. I smiled lightly, shifting to my side, kicking the comforter off and pulling up the sheet.

It was… interesting when grandma got home and saw me out in the backyard with her rifle, quietly commanding her gardener to let loose another clay pigeon. Roland had attempted to dissuade me from that course of action, but I simply reminded him he could have avoided it if he simply took me to the shooting gallery.

And hadn't made me out to be a fool in-front of my school.

Grandma simply watched for a moment, stepped forward, corrected my hold, stepped back, watched as I shot another bird, then left. Roland had been pretty shocked and had been murmuring apologies before they disappeared into the house. We didn't discuss it during dinner. Instead, she ranted about some idiot at her company and I listened. She didn't ask me about my day, didn't ask if I made new friends. Didn't ask if I was adjusting to this new life.

I suppose she just assumed I was fine and adjusting well.

* * *

"Ren, you're here!" Haruhi had just been walking up when Roland dropped me off. He said nothing as I got out, simply sliding my lunch over. I didn't take it, closing the door on the man and the bento grandma made me. Anything grandma cooks… should be marked as radioactive and destroyed. Immediately.

"Hello, Haruhi-senpai." I walked quietly with him, holding my eyes ahead of me, ignoring the whispers that shot around me. "How was your night?"

"Eh? Oh, I was going to ask the same thing of you… It was fine, thank you. I spent it at home, studying. And you?" I let a soft smile go, remembering Roland's face.

"Nothing special. I simply wandered around the house." Haruhi smiled, but narrowed her eyes on some of the people pointing at me and laughing quietly. "I need to learn it, after-all." He gave me a confused look but I would no more. He must have realized that because he didn't pry.

"Well, if it isn't our little commoner." I gave a smile to Hikaru.

"Good morning, Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai." Kaoru returned the smile. Hikaru blew out a breath, obviously annoyed at me so early in the morning. "Ah, excuse me. I need to talk to Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi blinked as I walked across the hallway to where the second-year blonde stood, with the black haired upperclassman known as Ootori Kyouya. Friends, I gathered they had known each other for some time during lunch yesterday. "Good morning, Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai." I bowed my head in greeting and Tamaki smiled. "I was wondering… if I could ask for a favor."

* * *

Tsuna awoke to silence. As his eyes opened and he glanced curiously at his clock, he was early for once. "Reborn?" Typically, he was awoken with a traditional Vongola Boss greeting, AKA, a hammer to the stomach. "Lambo?" Or the cow child would pounce on him, demanding food. "Mama?"

"_Tsu-kun! Breakfast's almost ready!"_ Well, one thing was normal. He shrugged the blanket off, stretching lightly and yawning. Oddly enough, he didn't feel tired. He got a good night's rest for once.

Which made him wonder about what was wrong with the house this morning. First, Hibari goes into a rage yesterday, attacking almost twenty students and sending half of them to the nurse, then he goes after the karate club after school, _then_ he almost goes after them, snarling about how they were putting a stain on the name of Namimori Middle School. And now this.

"Morning, Mama." The table was set, but he was the only one there. "Where… is everyone?" Nana smiled, putting the rice on the table.

"Well, Bianchi-chan said she had to do some early shopping and poor Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan have fevers… Eh? Reborn-kun wasn't with you? How strange." Tsuna ate quietly while Nana murmured to herself, eating a proper breakfast for the first time in a long while. "Do you want more?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you, Mama. I'm gonna go get ready." His mother hummed softly as he returned to his room, getting ready for the day, peeking into the spare room where the kids slept, looking at the two briefly. Red faces, tossing and turning on the bed. Fuuta sat nearby, partially asleep as he kept watch over his 'brother' and 'sister'. A smile and he closed the door, wondering when he'll ever get another day like this.

* * *

"Kuroki-san. Would you care to join us?" A cold voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked, dropping my hand, looking up at Sensei peering down at me. A middle aged man with dark hair—not balding, sadly— dark eyes, and it looked like he worked out on a semi-regular basis. Which meant he wasn't fat, but not exactly ripped.

Too bad.

"S-sensei?" He blew out a breath, shaking his head.

"I should have expected something from such a man." I sat up a little straighter, gazing at him silently. "Such like that man. Kuroki-san, we're discussing mirrors and lenses. Care to contribute?" I gave a half-hearted smile.

"Mirrors reflect and lenses let light through?" He blew out a breath, shaking his head in a nod.

Physics… isn't my best subject.

"Yes, Kuroki-san, that's right."

* * *

"That…" Hikaru restrained himself from laughing in my face too much. "…was great, Kid. Such an informative answer!" I ignored him, looking over at Tamaki. He slurped at his noodles, smiling happily.

"Tamaki-senpai?" He looked up, startled, noodles halfway being slurped. A moment passed and I could almost see the light bulb go off. He reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. I smiled, taking it. "Thank you, Senpai. Please, excuse me." I pushed my chair away from the table, intent on leaving the cafeteria to make the best use of this favor from my currently favorite Senpai.

"_Hello, Shizuka's Summer Palace, how may I help you?" _ I felt the tears prick at my mother's happy voice.

"H-hi, Mama."

"_Ren? Ren, sweetie, is that you?"_ She choked and I bit at my lip, holding my arm to keep it from trembling.

"Yea, it's me. I'm borrowing my Senpai's phone, so I can't talk long. How… How are you? And Daddy?"

"_Oh, Honey, we're fine, we're fine! How's school going? You doing good in your classes? And it seems you made friends! How wonderful!"_ I smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Yea, it's going pretty okay." I remembered the fiasco in physics. "You already met my friends. Did you like them?"

"_Oh! Those nice boys made friends with you? Oh, Shu-kun'll be so relieved!"_ I highly doubted that, but said nothing. _"They said they'd watch out for you!"_ Not sure if that's the correct term for what Tamaki's doing… "_How great! Takumi, come talk to Ren!_" I heard the familiar rattle of pans and my parents voices as the phone was passed.

"_Ren, hmm? Thought my mother confiscated your phone?_"

"Ah, she did. I'm borrowing my friend's." Daddy 'hmm'ed and there was quiet. "How's… Shun doing?"

"_You know your brother. He blames himself."_ I already knew that. "_Your friends have been in here lately. Helping out with orders and the like. Good girls."_

"Really? Well, they do like Mama's cake." Soft laughter and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes tightly. "I miss you, Daddy…"

"_Miss ya too, Little One. You'd best get on back to lunch. You eating right?"_ So like Daddy…

"Grandma won't let me make a cake." A quiet breath and I heard a pot.

"_Yeah, that sounds like her. Be strong, Ren. Be a good girl."_

"Okay, Daddy. Can I say bye to Mom?"

"_Best not. She'll start crying. I'll talk to you again, Little One."_ I bit my lip, closing the phone, cutting off the only conversation I had with my parents in almost two weeks.

"I love you, Daddy." I wiped at my eyes harshly, smoothing down my skirt and straightening my Namimori vest. I pulled out my small mirror, checking my face before entering the cafeteria once again.

"You'll see your parents tonight. Don't tell me you can't go a full day without calling them. Pathetic and what I expected from a commoner." A voice sneered from behind me. I didn't stop, entering the gloriously humongous room to settle down beside Haruhi once again. He looked over at me when I sat, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai." I passed his phone to him and he smiled at me, a sad smile.

"Of-course. If you ever need it again, please, feel free to ask." I smiled, nodding.

"Don't you have your own phone?" Hikaru looked at me weirdly, as if such a thing is unheard of.

"I did. At one point." I smiled brightly. "But my grandmother took it from me when I moved in with her." Haruhi shot me another look, probably beginning to piece everything he knew of me together. "So, no. I don't have a phone." I wrapped up my mostly uneaten bento. "Excuse me, I'll be leaving first." No one tried to stop me. No one said anything. They would most likely talk about me after I left, discussing everything, trying to piece together the mystery and oddity that was Kuroki Ren.

But no one could ever know the truth about me.

I can't allow it.

* * *

Ah, well, I'll give you three guesses as to who was so mean in that last part. It should be pretty easy, just saying.

And no. She still doesn't have her Ouran uniform(obviously) but she'll get it eventually. I had a different plan in mind for this chapter, but I decided against that course of action.

For my sanity and for yours.

Until the next time, thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: KHR and OHSHC do not belong to me. Sad, I know…

* * *

"Ren, hey, is everything alright?" I looked blankly over at Haruhi. He had "that" look. You know the one. Where they're all like 'hey, tell me what's wrong, I'm here for ya man'. That look.

"Everything's fine, Senpai. Why do you ask?" I smiled lightly, improving the lie.

"Maybe because a certain _commoner_ can't go a single day with calling her parents. Typical." I gazed at Haruhi for a moment longer before turning my head to look at the girl smirking down at me. The girl Misa had been with yesterday morning. Hey, she's in my class? How weird. I would have noticed. Her face changed into fake pity. "Aww, don't tell me you're gonna cry now, _Ren-chan?_" I let no emotion pass my face, gazing up at her steadily.

"You should probably talk to someone about that." Her face changed once more. The room was quiet now, everyone looking at us. "If you want, I could stay after school." She looked confused, but I saw the recognition in her eyes. I said no more, pulling out a notebook.

She huffed, turning away. "Whatever."

All the same, I'll wait fifteen minutes.

* * *

"So, what was that during break?" I blinked to my left, looking at Kaoru. Hikaru was some distance behind with Haruhi.

"Eh? Oh, her? Nothing, I guess." He didn't look so sure.

"She doesn't typically back off that quick. She usually gets in someone's face a little more."

"She did enough." He looked at me for a long moment. I looked ahead, walking quietly. "I restrained myself from attacking her, like she did me. I think I did a good job."

"She attacked you? When? In class? Wait, that jibe about your parents? That was an—"

"If I had my way, I'd talk to them every day. As it is now, lunch was the first time in two weeks." I shouldn't be telling him this. I shouldn't be telling him things about my life. He was Hikaru's twin, Enemy No. 1. And yet, I was. I didn't feel like he would throw it back at me, like the Devil-child would.

"Two weeks? Really? Your… grandma took it, right?" I gave a nod. It hurt when I thought about it, that Grandma and Dad hated each other so much that she would take me and refuse all contact with them. And who thinks the Kurokis are perfect? "Hey, if you ever need to, you can—"

"It's fine. They understand." I didn't want his pity. I couldn't do that. Everyone already laughs at me because of that fiasco with Roland, but I didn't want him feeling bad for me because I had family problems. "Besides, if I really need to, there's a payphone down the street. I can walk." He tripped, stumbling a little in his surprise.

"P-payphone?"

"Kaoru, you okay?" Hikaru stepped up, moving between me and his brother. He eyed me carefully. "Is she trying to be cool again?" Kaoru looked at me, but I faced forward, walking faster and out into the sunlight.

The first thing I saw was Saruno-san looking anxiously around, dressed casually. The second thing I saw was the pure and utter joy break out on her face when she saw me. I walked toward her, Haruhi rushing after me to apologize for the Twins. "Ren-chan! Thank goodness! I have a call from your brother!" Huh. Guess Shun's connected around grandma's house.

"Really?" she shoved a phone into my hands and I put it up to my ear. "Shun?"

"_Ren-chan! Ah, he hasn't found you yet!" _ Tsuna's panicked voice greeted me and I squealed, shocking the people around me, Haruhi, the Twins, and Saruno-san.

"Kyaa! Tsuna! Hi!" I jumped up and down briefly, thinking I'd never hear my best friend's voice again. "I miss you so much! Ah, wait, wait wait! Is Takeshi there! Please tell me he is!"

"_A-ah, h-he is, but, Ren-chan, I really need to—"_

"Put him on, Tsuna-fish! I miss him too much!"

"_R-ren-chan, you have to listen! Hibari-san—"_ My smile faded, skin growing cold. If the conversation was about Hibari-san… Oh dear God no.

"D-did Grandma not fill out the proper paperwork?" I whispered, interrupting him. Dear God, if she filled out something wrong, or not in the right ink, or in a certain—

"_No, Ren-chan, you have to understand! He found out you left! He wasn't aware of the transfer!"_ My bottom lip quivered and I stumbled back against Saruno-san.

"Ren-chan, is everything alright?" She was worried. "Ren-chan, what's wrong?" I knew I was making a scene, like yesterday. I would be ridiculed. I would be laughed at. But I didn't care.

At the moment, anyway. There was something much worse.

"H-he… he wasn't aware of the transfer?" My voice cracked, coming out at a relatively high pitch.

"_H-he threatened us today and when we told him—"_

"You told him I left because of custody issues, right?" I was beginning to panic. I mean, wouldn't you if the person you feared above all else was angry at you? "Tsuna, you told him I didn't have a choice, right?" I knew my classmates' minds were going, beginning to piece everything together in its entirety. No doubt they would confront me with what they knew tomorrow. "You told him that, right?" Saruno-san patted my back, trying to calm me down. Yeah, like that would happen. "Tsuna, what did you tell him?"

"_I told him that your grandma enrolled you in Ouran! That you moved in with her!"_ I could scream. I could _kill_ someone. But I didn't. I was silent. "_Ren-chan? You still there?"_

"Yeah. I'm here. Ah, thanks for telling me, Tsuna. So, I should expect him… when? Later today? Tomorrow?" My voice was disturbingly calm. Like I was talking about the weather. "Taking into account his lack of patience, I'm going with sometime today. He _did_ catch a plane today, right?" I suppose there's nothing I could really do about it. Hibari-san would come and attempt to take me back to Namimori. I heard he did it once, when a boy transferred to another school. Hibari-san went after him, dragging him back and threatening the school's principal and the kid's parents.

But he didn't know my grandma, which would probably result in me in the hospital. Again.

"_P-probably… Ren-chan, I'm sorry…"_ I pulled away from Saruno-san, smiling brightly up at the sky.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. Give Takeshi all my love, okay? I'll probably see you soon." I looked back at Saruno-san, noticing the girl from my class gazing at me cautiously. "Bye-bi!" I cut off Tsuna's reply, closing the device and handing it to Saruno-san. "Time to go, ne? Saki-chan, you coming?" The girl, one I learned was Morigawa Saki, started, blinking rapidly and looking around. "I mean, you said you were coming earlier, so I thought…" She walked stiffly, movements jerky. A strained smile was on her face. I knew she was worried, about how Misa would retaliate if she saw her with me.

* * *

"H-hai…" Saruno-san seemed very confused, worried about me and curious about my new friend. But she would wait until later to talk to me. I knew she would.

Saki slept easily on the futon next to me, light snores coming from her. She was pretty nice, once you got her away from that vicious environment at school and Misa. Grandma didn't mind the addition and was pleasantly surprised that this charming young lady was my friend. She got more excited when she learned both Misa's parents worked for her, her mother as a secretary and her father as an engineer. I had a feeling they would soon be showered with praise for their daughter's trouble of befriending me and helping me out around the school. Probably along with some sort of promotion. Grandma was like that. "Daaa… no more…" She kicked and I curled away, huffing out a breath.

She talks and moves in her sleep. I've already been kicked twice, hence why I'm still awake.

Luckily, Hibari-san hadn't appeared. Which, is to say, hasn't attacked me or Grandma. That doesn't mean he's not here. In the city, I mean. He'll probably ambush me at school, making an even bigger scene than I ever could. Not that I tried. It just kinda happens with me. But then again…

"Nooo…" I laid flat on the carpet, my eye twitching as Saki curled once more under her blanket, taking up most of my bed with her legs. She's nice, but I think I'll stick to my room next time. Have her in the bed, me on the couch. That should save me from bruises.

* * *

Hibari leaned against the wall of Ouran Academy, his eyes closed, arms crossed loosely over his chest, jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Kusakabe stood off to the side, scribbling furiously in a notebook, his cellphone cradled between his shoulder and ear, listening with rapt attention to the Disciplinary Committee member on the other end. "Again? We'll have to talk to him... Mark that... Yes... No, I'll inform him… Oh? That's interesting. No, no, nothing you need to worry about. We'll deal with it when we get back… What's the count?" Kusakabe raised his eyes, looking at his Boss. "32 out of 252." Hibari's eyes didn't open. "No, they'll be dealt with. Mark them all." Kusakabe returned to writing, stowing the phone away in his pocket.

The girls who passed them by gazed at them curiously, their eyes stopping on the calm black-haired boy who seemed even more of a bad-boy than the Twins played at. They smiled, giggling, hoping he was a new transfer student. Whispers spread around the courtyard, many standing by the gates to get a look at this cute new boy.

"Oh, your jacket…" Hibari noted the voice sounded an awful lot like that weakling Sawada. "Are… you from Namimori Middle?" He opened steel grey eyes to gaze at the brown haired boy gazing at him curiously, two auburn Twins behind him. Kusakabe looked to his Boss, watching as he turned his head away, not interested in talking with herbivores.

"You recognize our school's crest. I assume you know Kuroki Ren?" He asked of the boy, towering over him.

"Yeah, she's in our class. Did you come to visit?" Kusakabe looked once more to his Boss, but Hibari gave nothing away.

"In a way, yes." One of the Twins looked at a sleek black car pulling up. Hibari noted the movement, shifting his gaze to watch as a man stepped from the driver's seat.

"_Now, you girls have fun today, alright? Saki-chan, feel free to come by anytime! It's so nice knowing Ren has quality friends now!"_ A female voice floated from within as the door was held open by a uniformed man.

"Ah, thank you, Kuroki-san!" A brunette stepped out, bowing her head to the woman within. Ren's grandmother. This girl wore the same yellow dress as all the other girls attending this school. "I'm sure Mom and Dad will be happy to know you think so highly of them!" She stepped away, waving, as another girl came forth, smiling, meekly taking the bento the man offered her.

"T-thank you, Roland… Bye, Grandma…" The door closed smartly, the man slipping into the driver's seat and speeding off. Hibari smirked, noting that she still wore her Namimori uniform. She linked arms with the girl, laughing and smiling, starting toward the school. "Ah, Senpais! Good morn—" She broke off in a strangled sort of noise, faltering when her eyes met that of the Disciplinary Committee Leader's. Kusakabe kept to the side as Hibari straightened, his eyes never leaving those of the girl's.

She let go of the other girl's arm, bowing low, her hair hiding her face. "H-hibari-san, I-I didn't expect you to come here…"

"If you had any sense, you never would have left. For such disrespect, _I'll bite you to death."_

* * *

And Hibari enters~ I just love that guy to pieces… You can always count on him to be the swift hammer of justice. Crowding. Phsst. What's crowding anyway? A group of people. Perhaps he has abandonment issues stemming from his parents and that's why he reacts so violently to people laughing and having fun. Or he's just awkward.

Either way~

Ah, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: KHR and OHSHC do not belong to me… sad, I know…

* * *

Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief as he made it to his class with no ambush by Hibari. Ah, but then again… "Juudaime!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, good morning!" Tsuna gave a smile up to the silverette, the boy in question smiling brightly. "Did you know that Hibari's not here?" A scowl quickly marred his features.

"That jerk? Of-course. He went after that idiot Kuroki." Tsuna let out a little hum. Yes, Hibari went after Ren, but there's really nothing he could do about it. He supposed Hibari would handle it diplomatically with her grandmother and everything would be resolved without incident. "She'll probably be in the hospital again, the clumsy fool." Tsuna paled.

That's right…! Hibari would…!

* * *

My arms shook, my fingers digging into my thighs. I bit my lip to make sure no noise came out. I didn't hear him move, but that didn't mean he didn't. I've seen what he can do before… I've seen how fast he can move. In the span of time it takes to blink an eye, he can—

"Pffft! Hahaha! 'Bite you to death'? What do they teach you at those boring commoner schools? Bwuahahaha!" Hikaru, you idiot. You stupid _stupid_ fool. I raised my eyes, seeing the dark look Hibari-san gave him. If I didn't…

"Hibari-san, y-you didn't know about the transfer?" My voice was soft. My façade again, the only side of me Hibari-san knew. "I-I'm so sorry, I was sure Grandmother called the school." I stepped up, clasping my hands in-front of my chest, softening my eyes to make myself look like the fourteen-year-old many didn't believe I was. I called Kyoko's face to mind as my guide. I bit at the side of my lip, hoping I looked equal parts terrified and apologetic. "I-if I could call her…" I trailed off, letting my suggestion sink in. Some of the darkness faded, but I knew there was still enough to deal with Hikaru if need be. As much as I would _absolutely love that_, it's probably best if half this school wasn't sent to the hospital in fifteen minutes. It probably wouldn't do to have that much trouble to my name on my third day of school.

"Very well. Make it quick." I fumbled with the phone he passed to me, flipping it open quickly and dialing Grandma's number. He shot a look to all those still present, but he said nothing. This wasn't his school, so he didn't care in the least if they were late. He just didn't want them crowding around him.

"G-grandma? No, it's me, Ren. What? No, I didn't call him, you said I couldn't. Well, it's not my fault if he calls! He loves me!" Well. This is getting out of hand rather quickly. I looked to Hibari-san, who seemed ready to throw me in-front of a car. "C-can we talk about this later? Grandma, um, I kinda need you at school." There was a pause and my cheeks reddened. I turned away, cupping my hand over the mouthpiece. "No, it's not _that_! Can you please come? No, it's really important. I promise. No, Grandma, it's not so you can meet my boyfriend!" And this woman is my Grandmother? "Grandma! Fine, alright. Bye." I shut the offending device, holding it out carefully to Hibari-san. "Um, Hi-Hibari-san, it'll be a little while before she can get back… She's in traffic…" I gave a small smile. "Until then, would it be too much trouble to go to class?" His eyes narrowed on me.

"You sure are a weird kid." I restrained myself from whirling around to glare at Hikaru. "I mean, first you totally spazz out yesterday, then the day before, you try to show off by talking about shooting things, and now your friend from your _public school_."

If Hibari-san doesn't kill him, I will.

I looked at him carefully, gauging Hibari-san's murderous aura. "Senpai, would it be too much to ask… for you to go to homeroom?" He 'hmph'ed, but followed after Kaoru and Haruhi as they said quick good-byes. Saki followed after them, only after I sent her a smile and a nod.

"You still wear our uniform." Ah, and here I was hoping for silence.

"H-hai." I looked at him cautiously. He seemed… would happy be the term? No, more like smug. "My uniform had to be specially made. It's taking a little longer than we thought." What could have passed as something akin to happiness faded from his face, being replaced with narrowed grey eyes. Ah, I see. He thought I was deliberately still wearing the Namimori Middle uniform. Oops. "B-but it's nice being able to wear it a little longer." I tried to appease him. Wonder if it'll work.

"You'll wear it every day soon enough." Hm. So he fully expected me to return to Namimori. As if it were that simple.

"Hibari-san, I really do have to get to class. Grandma should—"

"You aren't leaving my sight."

"I'm not gonna run away, I just want to go to class." I made sure I didn't raise my voice, but I'm sure he noticed some of my façade slip. He regarded me quietly for a long moment, then gave a curt nod. I let out a breath, bowing low. "Thank you, Hibari-san. I—"

"Kusakabe, join her."

Eh?

Kusakabe looked just as confused. "Boss?" Hibari raised a brow, wondering, I suppose, if his subordinate was questioning him. "Hai."

"Hibari-san, he can't just—" I snapped my mouth shut at his glare. I averted my eyes, bowing again. "I-I'll take care of it…" This is not going to end well.

* * *

"And… you are?" Sensei looked questioningly at Kusakabe. I had moved seats to an empty table, the Disciplinary Committee member seated beside me silently. I bowed my head lightly, then stood, holding my chin up.

"Sensei, he's a friend of mine, visiting from my hometown." Kusakabe shot me a look, but said nothing. "I-it's been cleared with Headmaster Suoh-san." Which was true. Suoh-san thought it would be a fun experiment and gave his consent. Sensei raised a brow and after a moment gave a nod.

"Very well. Name?" Good question. What _is_ his first name?

"Kusakabe Tetsuya." Dear God his voice is deep. I think I totally forgot that he looked about 20-something too. That's awkward. I sat down, clenching my fingers together. I saw the curious glances from the people around me, some concerned ones from Saki and Haruhi, and Hikaru stuck his tongue out when our eyes met. The immature jerk.

This should be fun.

* * *

I peered down silently at my bento, afraid to unwrap it. Lunch came rather quickly. There had been no incident during class so far. Kusakabe had been called on once, answering the question in great detail, something I thought odd for a third-year. Perhaps, he was like Hibari-san in that he stayed behind to make sure Namimori Middle was safe. I can admire the dedication, but… "Ren, you coming to lunch?" I gulped, looking up at Haruhi smiling down at me. "Tetsuya-kun, you're welcome to join us." I paled lightly, looking at Kusakabe. He looked up from my English book.

"No, thank you, Fujioka-san." I gave a small smile, waving my hand.

"I'll just stay here today…" Haruhi shrugged while Hikaru leaned against him, yawning.

"You sure?" He shooed Hikaru away. "Go on then, you Devil-child. I'm staying here with Ren." Hikaru blinked. A moment and he stretched his arms over his head, feigning that he didn't care. I saw the hurt and the anger in his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to, Haru—"

"Kusakabe." Kusakabe rose dutifully, closing the book. I paled once more, holding my breath.

"Hai, Boss?" Hibari-san leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. He gazed at us silently for a long moment, sending what girls were still in my class swooning.

"We're leaving." Kusakabe joined him at the door, but Hibari-san's eyes didn't leave mine. "Kuroki, you're joining us." I practically jumped to my feet, gathering my things quickly. I didn't care that I was leaving school early. I'd much rather face a lecture from my teachers than Hibari-san's wrath. In my rush, my foot caught the leg of a chair, sending me flying.

I vaguely remember my younger years, in which I participated quite extensively in gymnastics. It wasn't for the competitions, just for the joy of being able to do amazing things. I continued such activities up until maybe two years ago, just before I entered middle school. I still puttered around on the high fences in Tsuna's neighborhood and I was known to do some flips from time to time.

The memory of such movements was still familiar to me, my body still flexible enough for most actions. Ignoring the notebooks and my bento—which all happened to miraculously fly to the desk that belonged to that malicious chair—my hands found ground against the smooth stone of the floors and I propelled myself forward, spinning horizontally briefly and landing on my feet, a little unbalanced. My cheeks burned as everything was silent, but I knew it wasn't because I flashed them or anything(I always wore shorts underneath my Namimori skirt). A moment and I bowed my head, gathering my things and rushing to the door.

* * *

I sat outside in the courtyard, covering my hands with my face. Cowering against the wall, I heard Hibari-san telling Kusakabe he expected my grandmother some time ago. I could explain the delay quite easily, but I chose not to speak, still mortified at my show of my skills. Some of them, anyway. "Kuroki, stop being annoying." I raised my face, my cheeks still red. Hibari-san was gazing at me, lips pulled into a frown.

"H-hai…" I lowered my eyes, looking down at my bento. A piece of paper peeked out from under the knot and I blinked, pulling it out. I smiled at Saruno-san's writing and undid the knot.

Grandma's food had been thrown out, replaced with Saruno-san's cooking.

I opened it, gazing at the rice and beef, some carrots off to the side. A salad with some dressing was in the second compartment. Well, not the most elaborate lunch I've ever had, but hey, it's lunch. Too bad there's enough for like half my class. But, if it was only meant for me, why are there five pairs of chopsticks? Obviously she thought I was more popular than I said I was.

Might as well eat, I'll take the rest home.

It dawned on me, when I was close to finishing what I could eat, that neither Kusakabe or Hibari-san had a lunch. Though it would most likely result in my demise, I swallowed. "Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san, would you like some?" Hibari-san turned his face towards me and I resisted the urge to run. Very fast. "I-I just thought you m-might be hungry…"

"I do not accept _charity_ from Herbivores." I averted my eyes, not liking the look in his.

"It's not charity… My mom always says to share what you have if you have a lot." I gazed down at the still very large amount of food. What was Grandma thinking? Did she intend on poisoning my _entire class_ with her cooking? Or did she think because Daddy owned a restaurant I ate more than a normal person possibly could? I don't know if I'll ever understand that woman.

I glanced at my hands when the weight was removed. Hibari-san was leaning against the wall beside me, calmly eating, Kusakabe standing a few feet away, peering up at the school, watching as shapes and figures passed by the windows. I wonder if some of those were my friends. Maybe Tamaki was gazing down in horror at us.

He was nice enough, but a little overprotective over me and Haruhi. Odd, but maybe because we're first years and short he just has this urge to be something like a big brother. And yet he doesn't do that with Honey…

"REN!" Ah. So he was watching us. I looked toward the school where a blonde figure was charging toward us, arms flailing. The twins were prancing beside him, chanting something, while Honey kept easy pace, laughing and flitting around like they were playing. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" Well, that tells me _exactly_ what those Devil-twins were saying.

I rose, brushing down my skirt and starting toward them, waving, a smile on my face. "Hi, Senpai! Did you have a nice lunch?" Tamaki stumbled, almost falling. Their pace slowed as the Twins laughed at him. "Senpai? Are you alright?" And there he was, hugging me, petting my hair, saying I was safe from that scary boy. Honey was pulling at my skirt, asking if I could make some of my mom's cake for him. Hikaru was laughing at me, saying how I shouldn't wander off with strange men. Kaoru was quietly scolding him for what he was saying.

"Tamaki-senpai, give her a break. She's just hanging out with her friends." Tamaki let me go then, spinning from the lack of air, to turn on Haruhi, ranting about how I was just a little girl who needed protecting. I beg to differ on that mark, but I wouldn't say as much, smiling lightly down at Honey.

"Sure, Senpai. I'll see what I can do." His eyes lit up and he rushed over to Mori-senpai, clinging to his leg and telling him that I would make him cake. Mori-senpai smiled at me briefly before it faded, his eyes looking to Kusakabe and Hibari-san. I, honestly, didn't want to look, knowing Hibari-san was probably getting annoyed at the people and the noise. "Senpais, may I ask why you're out here?" All went quiet as they stared at me. "I mean, you should still be at lunch, not out here worrying about me." But I could see why they would.

"Isn't this Hibari fellow called the 'Demon' of your hometown, Ren? And isn't that nickname from the startling amount of people he's put into the hospital?" Kyouya-Senpai pushed up his glasses, peering at me calmly through the thin glass, a smile curling at the edges of his lips.

Ah yes. Thank you, Kyouya-Senpai. As if they didn't have any issue with him before. Thank you so very much.

"Um… No?"

* * *

And so ends this part! And you know Tamaki would totally be all like "I'M THE PRINCE, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE MONSTER!" and fou fa like that. Cuz that's just how he is.

Ah, until the next time, thank you for reading!

Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: KHR! and OHSHC do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Why, no, Ma'am." Headmaster Suoh leaned back in his chair, peering out the window and down into the courtyard. "No, she seems quite fine. Hm? Did she? Well, I suppose. Ah, I'll pass on the message to her. Yes. Yes, Ma'am, I'll be sure to talk to him about it. No, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." He let the curtains fall, covering the glass. "Of-course. Good-bye." He set the receiver down, rising from his chair. "Takahasi-chan?" His secretary leaned over her desk, peering into his office as he made his way toward her.

"Hai, Suoh-san?" He grinned and her brows furrowed behind her glasses. A pretty woman, she was only twenty-one. Short brown hair and piercing green eyes, she came highly recommended. "Suoh-san, I implore you not to—"

"I'll be leaving, I'll be back~!" and he flew from his office, bypassing her desk, papers flying as he sprinted through the door and into the hallway.

She hissed in contempt at the thought of babysitting once again, snatching a paper from the air and hurrying after him with her clipboard. "Suoh-san! Please wait! Come back here!"

* * *

"SUOH-SAN!" A man came vaulting from the school and I blinked at him, as did Tamaki. He didn't let go of my shoulders though, turning his head to watch as the man leaped down the stairs.

"Ah, Kuroki-chan, there you are~!"

"Headmaster?"

"Dad?" I peered up at Tamaki, scrutinizing him and the headmaster currently jogging toward us. "What're you doing out here?" Can't say they don't look alike. I guess Tamaki is a younger version of his father. And I suppose the fact that they have the same last name should have screamed 'FAMILY' at me.

"Ah, I could ask you the same thing. Oh, a new friend?" He peered over at Hibari-san, who ignored him, favoring his current activity: Glaring at Tamaki. "Me? Well, you know, just out for a little jog in this wonderful weat—"

"Suoh-san, you just can't go gallivanting off whenever you want! You have work to do!" A woman came after him, holding a sheet of paper aloft, her glasses askew. She looked pained in those high heels, her pencil skirt restricting her movements. "Suoh-san!"

"Tut tut, Takahasi-chan, I'm just checking in on my students." I pulled away from Tamaki's grip, something I could have done five minutes ago when he began his lecture on hanging out with delinquents. Something I should have done five minutes ago after Kyouya-Senpai decided I was lying due to fear for my life and shared his thinking with the rest of them.

"Onee-san?" She almost tripped the last step, but I had thought I saw something familiar about her, even before Headmaster assured me of my guess. "What're you doing here?" She fixed her glasses, peering closely at me while she continued stomping toward us.

"Ren? Oh, Ren! Hi, Honey!" She let go of the paper, hurrying as fast as she could, throwing aside the clipboard and hugging me, bringing me off my feet. "Oh, Sweetie! I didn't know you got accepted here! How wonderful!" She let me go, grinning. "I didn't even know you applied!" She paused, looking over at Headmaster, who was smiling, an arm around Tamaki's shoulders. "You! You have work to do! Back to your office!"

"Hey, but—"

"NOW!" He pouted, then waved a hand.

"I'm here on official business." She snatched her fallen clipboard from Kaoru, pointing it at Headmaster dangerously, stalking towards him.

"You are not! You just don't want to do paperwork!" he held up his hands in surrender.

Ahh, Onee-san. Still the same. "Onee-san, maybe he does have a good reason?" She turned on me and I held up my arms, protecting my face. "I-I said maybe!"

"Well, I do." I chanced peering at the Headmaster, who was standing a little bit behind Tamaki, who was smiling at my big sister. "Ah, Kuroki-chan, your grandmother called." Onee-san stiffened and I let my arms down slowly. "She has a meeting, so she expects you to be gracious to your guests and serve dinner promptly at six." My eye twitched. "She doesn't expect to be back till late, so she also expects your guests to be set up in the East Hall." He put a hand under his chin in thought. "Something else too… Now, what was it? Something about ponies?" I stared at him.

"Ponies."

"Or a stallion? Some sort of horse… Hm, give me a minu—aaAAHHH!" Onee-san pulled him by his tie toward the school, scolding him, hissing at him about duty and obligation.

"Ah, bye Dad! See you at home!" Tamaki waved to his father, who had tears in his eyes. Onee-san raised a hand briefly in good-bye to me before dragging him up the stairs and into the building. "What an interesting sister you have there, Ren!"

"No relation. Kuroki is an only child." I looked back at Hibari-san, who was looking through a few sheets of paper. My picture smiled up from the top.

"Is… that my school file, Hibari-san?"

"Yes." I caught Haruhi shooting a look towards the Twins, who were beginning to sneak toward the Disciplinary Committee Member to learn more about me. "'No other siblings'." He folded it away in his jacket, glaring at my friends. They held up their hands in surrender. "We're leaving."

"Ah, what?" His eyes found mine and I looked away, biting at the inside of my cheek. "Um, I, uh… can't, Hibari-san…" Leaving school early? As much as I truly did fear Hibari-san, I couldn't leave the school grounds. I feared Grandma much more.

"Come again?" There was ice in his words. It practically froze me just hearing it. I saw Honey shiver. I raised my face, raising my chin.

"I can't leave, Hibari-san." He let his arms drop to his sides and I knew, from experience, what would come next. "I… Even if you… I can't leave the school. Not before classes are over." The bell tolled from inside the school and my friends looked over at the mansion, then back to me. "I'm sorry." I turned away, moving toward the building. A moment and Haruhi was beside me, his face set forward, as we walked toward the school. "If he follows… Run, Senpai." He turned toward me, a rather disturbed look in his eyes.

"What?"

"If he follows, run." I didn't allow my sight to stray from the doors to the school. "Run as fast as you can. He doesn't have any issue with you guys. Only me."

"Ren, he won't—"

"He could. Don't worry about me."

* * *

I blew out a breath as the bell rang, the shrill sound echoing around the rooms. Sighs of relief as my classmates rose, laughing and talking as the final class was over with.

Luckily, Hibari-san hadn't followed us, nor had Kusakabe rejoined our class. I'm not sure if it was a blessing or not yet. It only meant he was waiting for me outside, somewhere, and for all I know, he would attack. I've shown far too much of my true self today, more than I ever wanted to show to Hibari-san of all people, but there's nothing I could do about it now.

So, hamburgers for dinner it is.

"Ren, you alright?"

"Eh, Kaoru-Senpai?" I gazed up at him. Hikaru kept his eyes on the window, his back to me as Kaoru smiled lightly. "What? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just worrying about this pony Grandma bought." I laughed, a smile coming to my lips. "She can be so impulsive sometimes." I gathered my things, shoving them in my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Well. I'd better get out there."

"He's a jerk." I blinked at Hikaru. "I don't care if he's your friend, he's a jerk." Kaoru looked at his brother curiously, the boy still stubbornly refusing to look at me, his eyes trained forcefully on the window. I had to smile, really, I had to.

"And I agree. Hibari-san is my Senpai. Not my friend." Not to mention he's also a sadistic little bugger who thoroughly enjoys his job. And may or may not be the spawn of Satan himself.

Hikaru finally looked at me, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Then why's he here?"

To torment me. "Hibari-san doesn't like it when people leave Namimori for another school." Dear Kami, I wish I never had to deal with a deranged grandmother who insisted my father was incompetent. "So, he'll threaten my grandmother to get me back at Namimori." Kaoru was staring at me now. I gave another smile. "It would be best for all involved if she would just say yes. Then our lives can all return to normal and I won't bother you anymore. Ja ne." I shouldered my bag, walking away from the Hitachiin Twins, both of whom stared after me and were probably wondering why this boy hadn't been arrested yet.

Oh, they had tried. And failed. He's a better police officer than any of them. That's why there's almost no crime in Namimori. He is the police, him and his Disciplinary Committee.

Heaven help us all.

* * *

"No, Roland." I frowned at the man, who insisted I entertain our guests, as it would be something Grandma would do. "I refuse. I'm going to stay right here and continue hiding." He sighed, straightening up and walking away. I gripped the table leg in a death grip, glaring at his shoes as he disappeared. "I'm not coming out, Saruno-san."

"Very well, Ren-chan." She settled in the chair, quietly knitting something pink. "Would you care for some cake?" I sniffed at the air, smelling a hint of chocolate.

"Um… Yes please." Something slid across the top of the table and she passed the plate down to me, a fork following. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." I ate silently, praying for Cook's safety for making me cake. "Ah, good evening, Sir. Is there anything you need? Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." I paused in my cake eating, peering out from the table at black pants with shiny black shoes. Sir, hmm? Dinner? That would be—

"Kuroki-san, Hibari-san requests your presence." There was a pause but Kusakabe didn't lean down to look at me eye to eye. "Immediately." I should tell him no. I should stay hiding under the table and finish my cake.

"I respectfully decline." There was silence and for a long moment, I wondered if he would say anything. Maybe he would fine me for disrespecting authority, or Hibari-san's superiority.

"Very well."

I'm dead. Oh, I'm _sooo_ dead. Well. Too late now. Might as well finish my cake.

* * *

Dishes banged and crashed against one another, the few in the café looking back at the kitchen in concern. Kuroki Takumi watched his son's anger slowly leave him. A moment longer and he pushed off from the wall, stepping over to the teenager and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Shun—"

"I don't need _you_ lecturing me, old man!" Takumi took his son's words in stride, holding tight to his shoulder. "Let go!"

"If I did that, your mother would kill me."

"What does she care?! She's never around to notice!" Takumi knew this wasn't about his mother. Shun rounded on him, his ice blue eyes narrowed and enraged. Takumi knew it wasn't possible, but it looked like the blue was darker.

"You and I both know that's not what this is about." Shun glared, trying to shrug off his hand. "Spit it out, boy!" Takumi wasn't angry at him, no, he just knew getting in his face would make him talk. "Or _is_ this about your mother? Perhaps it's about how she abandoned you! How she threw you at us to raise! You should be grateful! We raised you as ours!"

"Shut up!" Shun pushed him away and Takumi straightened his tie, gazing at his boy calmly.

"No. It's not about her. It's about your sister. Come on. Talk." Shun slammed a hand against the wall. "Feel better?"

"You should have fought for her… Damnit, you should have fought for her! Not let that woman take her away!" Takumi resumed his position against the wall.

"A good idea, in theory, but she was the one who accepted it. Sure, she didn't want to, but she was the one who said it would be okay. That's why we didn't fight, Shun. And believe me, we wanted to. But she agreed."

* * *

Ahhh, another chapter~

I feel like… I work so hard on my stories and I'm so excited to post them and see if people like them, and then… nobody likes it, no one reads it or anything. And I feel… so sad because I worked so very hard… for absolutely nothing…

And, as for **Panda Hero**, I'm sorry you feel that way. Do you have any suggestions? The last thing I want is a Mary-Sue! I tried real hard, but, I guess I didn't do a good enough job, yeah?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OHSHC and KHR! do not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here? Auntie?" Hibari twitched at the voice that entered his hearing. "Yo, Ren! You here?" Kusakabe started to rise and Hibari lifted a hand.

"Boss?"

"Ignore the idiot." Kusakabe returned to his seat, looking over at the door quietly.

"Hello? Roland? Auntie? Hey, where is everyone?" Hibari _thought_ he was free of the klutzy blonde. 'Pony', huh? 'Some kind of horse'? He wasn't sure 'Bronco' was the correct term for him. He wasn't reckless in the least. "Hey, guys, come on! This isn't funny!" No, he certainly wasn't a daredevil. "Hey, there you—Eh? Kyoya? Tetsuya? What're you guys doing here?" Hibari didn't look at the blonde that now stood in the doorway, but Kusakabe rose, offering a polite greeting. "Why're you at Auntie's house?"

"Cavallone-san, Kuroki is family?"

"Yeah, my dad's younger sister. Wait, did something happen to Ren? I know she goes to a different school now, but why—"

"Hibari-san and I are here to discuss matters with Kuroki-san. It seems that it will be some time until we are to see her." Hibari rose from his seat and turned to look at the idiot. "Boss."

"You're family." Dino's face was something of confusion, with an idiotic smile on his features.

"Yes?" Hibari gazed at him silently for a long moment and Dino tilted his head lightly to the side. "Hey, Kyoya, mind telling me—"

"No." Dino shrugged, blowing out a breath.

"Romario, could you go find Roland? Maybe he can tell me what's going on." He collapsed into a chair by the door and Romario murmured his reply before walking out, going to search for the elusive head of staff. "Now, Kyoya, I know you aren't one to—"

"Shut up, Bronco." Kusakabe rose dutifully as his Boss went to the doorway, following after him.

"Excuse us, Cavallone-san." Dino leaned his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Wonder what she did now…"

* * *

"Wha? No, I don't need you to come, Senpai, it's fine, really!" It's not like I've known them all that long. Why did they insist on trying to coddle me? "No, Senpai, really, I'm fine!" Especially Tamaki. "What? N-no, I'm not saying that at all! I just don't need you—" My door opened and I blinked up at the form standing over me. "Um, I'll call you back, Senpai." I rose to a sitting position. "Hey, what's up, Dino? Did Grandma tell you anything about buying a horse?" My older cousin blinked down at me before laughing. "I'm not sure I see what's so funny there, Blondie." He shook his head and I stood up, punching his shoulder.

"Hey, ow."

"Baby." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Really, what's this about a horse? 'Cause I don't want riding lessons." My phone buzzed frantically in my pocket and I fished it out, frowning at the number. "Hold that thought, yeah?" He opened his mouth and I flipped open my phone. "Senpai, I told you, I don't—You what?" I frowned and Dino looked amused. "Senpai, I don't need them coming—No, I have my cousin here now. I'm perfectly safe! Senpai! Tell them to go home!" The door bell rang and I hung my head. "Senpai. How close, exactly, are they from my house? No, I know now. Don't worry. They're here. Bye Senpai." I raised my head, smiling grimly at my cousin. "Guess what. You get to meet the Twins. Joy."

"New friends of yours?" I stepped past him into the hallway, looking down both ways, right and left.

"Now… which one leads to the front door again?" I heard a thud behind me and I frowned at him. "Hey, I've only been here like two weeks! It's a big place!" He struggled into view, looking pained. "Oh. Didn't bring Romario with you, huh?" I started down the left hallway, hearing his footsteps behind me. "Dino, watch out for that—"

"AAAHH!"

"—rug, it's loose." I turned, clasping my hands behind my back as I looked down at my cousin sadly. The little table that was outside my room was currently over him, the little doily on his head. The rug was moved, tangled in his legs. "How have you lived this long, exactly?" I pulled the table off him, taking the doily with it as he untangled his legs from the carnivorous carpet.

* * *

"I say we leave."

"And I say we stay. Tamaki was upset." Hikaru rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"The Boss overreacts." Though, it may be for good reason for once. Hibari, Ren's "friend" did seem dangerous, and all these suits in the Kuroki's front yard was a little disturbing. Even they didn't have _that_ much security. "'Sides, what could happen?"

A crash from inside and Kaoru leaned over, peering through the window. "_D-dino! Not in the house! Grandma will kill me!"_

"_Calm down, Ren! It's just a little game!" _A shriek and something glass shattered. "_Don't worry, I'll pay for that. Romario, take notes."_ There were muffled voices and words they couldn't make out. "_Kyoya, are you even trying to hit me? Reborn said you've improved."_ In all honesty, it sounded like they were doing construction work in there. Like knocking down a wall. Snickers from behind them and Kaoru eyed the suits curiously.

"Boss is at it again."

"Can you blame 'em? The kid's tough." Hikaru raised a brow at the money passing hands and the Italian words sprinkled into their Japanese. "I'll collect when we get back."

"Ha, you wish. My bet's on the kid." A fourth raised a wad of bills silently and the others peered at him. "The Boss?"

"The girl." Nods of agreements and the bets were taken. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who shrugged lightly, knocking on the door once again.

"Hey, Ren? We're still out here you know!" Laughter, male laughter, and Kaoru made out her form pushing harshly at a blonde.

"_Outside, Dino! That was Daddy's vase!"_

"_Oh, sorry about—that's the spirit, Kyoya!"_ Kaoru stepped back when he saw her drawing close. The door opened about seven inches and they saw her smiling.

"Senpais. You can go home now." Hikaru peered through the door, watching the blonde disappear into another room, the black haired Hibari following after him, something silver glinting on his jacket. Another crash and she didn't move her head, still smiling. "I said you can leave."

"Because you totally have everything under control." Hikaru looked down on her, a smirk on his lips. "You having a party without us? I'm offended."

"Leave." The smile was still there, her voice still that disgustingly cheery tone. "I said I can take care of everything."

"Your new friends, Ren?" The blonde came into view, red marking his cheek. The Twins gazed at him. They weren't sure but, was that a—"Woah, hold up there, Kyoya!" And he disappeared into yet another room, Hibari still following after him.

"Ren, why does that man have a whip?" Hikaru was the one to ask, a brow raised. Yes, he was curious. And situations were running through his head. But that wasn't the main issue here. "And why is that guy in your house?" If she didn't like Hibari, why would she let him into her house? What was wrong with this girl?

"He's practicing for a rodeo. Good night." Hikaru shoved his foot in before she could close the door, pushing it open easily. She licked at her lips, frowning up at them. "Please leave, Senpais. Now." Her eyes darted toward where the crashing was coming from. "For once, just listen to me!" Her hand shifted toward her pocket briefly before she caught herself, holding tight to it with her other hand, eyes narrowed. "The last thing I need is a lawsuit." They crossed their arms, leaning against the other. Of-course, they weren't ones to leap into danger, but this seemed like fun.

And Hitachiins know how to have fun. "Fine." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the left side of her lip curled over her canine. "See what I care! Dino! Please! Stop fighting with Hibari-san!" A rather large vase flew from the doorway and she ducked, the ceramic missing her head by a few inches. "That was from my mother!" She seemed particularly upset about that.

"Romario!" A man in glasses nodded, scribbling something down in a small notepad. "Sorry 'bout that, Ren!" She peered into the doorway.

"Hibari-san, please stop fighting! My grandma will lock me away if she finds her house in a mess!" She disappeared and the Twins looked to each other.

"So… What do we do now?"

"Wait?"

"For what?"

"I don't know. A lull in the chaos?" They shrugged, accepting this decision and leaned back on a couch in the foyer, legs crossed and hands behind their head, eyes partially closed. "Do you still think this is a good idea?"

"Well, we aren't devils for nothing." Kaoru rolled his eyes. That wasn't exactly what their nicknames were used for, but he supposed it still counted. "'Sides. It's not like we can leave or anything." Karou peered at his brother.

"And… why not?" Hikaru shrugged, closing his eyes. "Hikaru?"

"She obviously doesn't want to go back to her commoner's school. We can't just have this Hibari guy talk her grandma into sending her back." Kaoru sat up a little straighter. He wasn't sure she wanted to be here. He was pretty sure she wanted to go back. It's not like she had friends here, and she didn't seem like she liked her grandma. So why…?

"Ah." He settled back against the couch, listening to Ren's shrieks of protest and more glass shattering.

* * *

Tomiko breathed in deep when she opened the front door. "Children~! I'm baaack~!" Silence reined as her words settled on the air. It was probably close to midnight right now and most of the lights were out.

"Welcome home, Madam." She smiled at Roland, who stepped out from the dining room, a dust pan in his hand. She raised a curious brow, but chose not to act on her interest for once.

"Hello, Roland. Has Dino come yet?" Roland gave a nod. "Wonderful! Ren, my darling~! Grandma's home~!" Tomiko moved off toward the main staircase, intent on waking up her beloved and only granddaughter to ask if she liked the surprise or not. "Ren?"

"Madam, there's… Well, a situation arose and I handled it accordingly." Tomiko offered a smile to her head of staff, brows furrowed slightly, tilting her head to the side, her perfectly manicured nails resting on the railing.

"A situation, Roland? Was there an accident?" It was then she took in the entirety of the damage that Roland had been busily cleaning up. She blinked. "Roland, were we… _robbed_?" Her voice hitched on the last word.

"Ahh, no, Madam, we weren't robbed. There was, however, some accidents. Most of which, I'm sure were intentional." Tomiko peered at the table where her daughter-in-law's vase had previously sat, smirking triumphantly at the smashed pieces still littering the floor. On the other side of the room, her eyes narrowed on the smashed pieces of her son's sculpture. Roland deposited the dust pan on a table and moved closer, standing less than four feet from her.

"The damage?"

"I'm still taking inventory, Madam. Dino-san insists he'll pay for it." Tomiko's eyes lit up.

"Oh, no worries then! If it was Dino, it was just an accident!" Roland grimaced, as if his next words pained him.

"It was his student, Madam, not Dino-san. His student… was fighting him. I must say, he made a terrible mess of the house, tearing around like some wild animal, breaking and smashing with no heed to importance or value. He even—"

"They were _fighting?_ Whatever about?" Now Tomiko was a little worried. If Dino brought one of his students from the school all the way here from Italy and the child threw a tantrum, that was understandable. But couldn't Dino handle an elementary school kid? "Well?"

"I'm… not entirely sure, Madam. The boy seemed intent on causing physical harm to Dino-san. And then, once he calmed down, he was impatient and restless and Dino-san couldn't dissuade him from his next course of action. I hate to say this, but he seemed to encourage it." Tomiko stepped down from the stairs, standing on the marble floor and crossing her arms.

"Which was?" Roland looked away, gulping.

"Leaving." Tomiko stared at him.

"Leaving."

"Yes, Madam. With Miss Kuroki." Tomiko blinked slowly, processing his words. "As I said, I handled it accordingly, but the boy refused to—"

"Roland, how could you not handle a child? How could Dino not handle a child? And why, in Heaven's name, would a second grader want to leave, taking Ren with him?" Roland had the oddest look on his face. "Well? Answer me!"

"Madam, t-the student… he wasn't a little boy. Madam, I'd have to say he was seventeen, at the very least." A moment and Tomiko shrieked.

"How cute~! Ren has a boyfriend~!" Roland hung his head, restraining himself from smacking himself in the forehead.

"Madam, did you skip over the part where I said they took Miss Kuroki?"

"Dino's with them, they'll behave~!"

* * *

Well. I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this… I think it's a little on the short side, too... i try to make them long, but, five pages in Word doesn't translate to much here on FF...

**Panda Hero**~ I hope I'm doing better! You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing, and I try to improve my writing in everything. I'm still amazed at how I've progressed from even earlier this year! I thought about what you said and I do always try to make character bios. I looked over my old ones, updating and revising them. I'm looking back at this chapters and I can really see your point, but I try not to change things, because it just messed me up for the newer chapters. I think I got Dino and Hibari down a little better than I might have if you didn't challenge me to write better and actually _think_ about how they would react and all that other lovely stuff. I hope I did you proud!


End file.
